We Are Golden
by chuckyshmucky
Summary: "They're the goldens, they rule the school. That's Robbie Shapiro, he's like the leader." When the bad-boy leader of the school social system, Robbie takes an interest in quiet student Cat Valentine, the school's in uproar. But is Cat safe playing with fire, or will she get burned? AU, some characters OOC. BADE, CABBIE, TANDRÉ
1. Chapter 1

**We Are Golden**

**Cat POV**

I straightened out my pink, fluffy jumper and pinned back a flyaway strand of my red velvet cupcake hair. I took a deep breath and joined the sea of students going through the double doors of Sherwood High School. I entered and my jaw dropped. There were kids _everywhere_, some stood by lockers talking, some walking through the corridors and some bullying other students. There were loads of students! At least 200 more than my old school! I was snapped from my small panic when all the noise died down and all the students looked in the same direction. I followed their gazes and saw a very pretty girl with white skin and jet black hair walking next to a boy with tanned skin and messed up, brown hair. He had a cheeky grin plastered on his face whilst the girl looked completely uninterested. They walked through the corridor, apparently oblivious to or just completely ignoring the fact that the entire student body was focused on them. They just continued their conversation and once they'd rounded the corner, everybody went back to their business. The noise levels rose and students put their focus back on each other. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the corner that they'd just gone around. I was fascinated by those people. Who were they? And why was everyone so focused on them? How could they make a whole corridor full of students completely silent and focused. I kept my gaze on where they'd been and absentmindedly stepped forwards when I knocked into something and fell down on my butt with an 'ooof!'

"Watch out!" I heard a voice say.

"I-I'm sorry" I stammered, looking up to see who I'd bumped into. He was a boy with dark skin and dark hair and where I expected to see a scowl there was a warm smile. He held his hand out and I accepted, trying to get up as gracefully as possible.

"That's okay, just watch where you're going next time" he said with a wink. I giggled and he smiled a charming smile at me. "I'm André."

"I'm Cat" I replied, smiling sweetly.

"Well, I'll see you around Cat" he said before he walked past me. I looked after him then looked around to see if I could see any signs that showed where the principle's office was. I saw the door and rushed up to it and knocked.

"Come in!" I heard a lady say, and I took a deep breath and entered the room.

* * *

This school is so big! I'm so lost I can't even find my first lesson! I've only been here for half an hour and I already feel like crying. I want to be back in Florida with my friends, not stuck here in this stupidly big school!

"Shouldn't you be in lessons?" I heard a boy say. I turned and gasped quietly. Stood down the hall was a very good looking guy with tanned skin and dark hair that went just past the bottom of his neck. I wanted to run my hands through it and-

"Yo! Why aren't you in lessons?" he said again.

"Oh s-sorry." I stammered. Damnit Cat, speak normally! "I'm new here and I don't actually know where my class is" I admitted quietly.

He chuckled and I winced as I presumed he was probably mocking me. "That's cute" he said, with humour in his voice. "What does your timetable say?"

I looked at the crumpled piece of paper in my hand, "ummm…history with a Mr. Sikowitz" I read.

"Down there, to the left" he said, pointing down the corridor. "You can't miss it, he's taped coconuts to the door" the boy said. He then gave me a little shove in the right direction and walked off quickly before I could thank him. I walked towards the coconut-covered door and entered, getting my excuses ready.

* * *

"Hey Cat, wait up!" I heard a boy say as I left my 4th lesson. I turned around to see a familiar face. "André right?" I guessed.

"Yeah" he said, a smile on his face. "It's your first day and so I wondered if you wanted to sit with me and my friend at lunch? Unless you have other plans of course."

"No no, that'd be lovely" I said, feeling a wave of relief flood over me. I didn't have to worry about being the dumb pre-turd without any friends. I followed André and we talked, him asking about how my day was going and everything. We stopped at a locker that had 'Make it SHINE' written on it in purple ink. We stood around by this interesting locker and a girl approached us.

"André!" she squealed, running up and hugging him.

"Hey muchacha!" he replied, hugging her back. They talked animatedly whilst I just stood there, feeling very out of place.

All of a sudden, André said, "Cat, meet my friend Tori. Tori, this is Cat, the new girl" he said, winking at me. I blushed and said hi to Tori. They both linked their arms in mine and dragged me with them to the cafeteria, where they sat on a table that was graffitied with the same phrase on the locker.

"What does it mean?" I asked them.

"Make it shine?" Tori questioned and I nodded. "It's just my motto I guess" she said, shrugging. "Everyone is a star and everyone should live their dream, no matter what anyone else says." I smiled, that seemed like a pretty good motto to have.

André then came back with our food and I tucked into my salad. I was starving!

"So Cat, where did you come from and what brought you to Hollywood Hills?" Tori said with a smile on her face.

"Well I used to live in Florida but my dad got a promotion and a transfer and we moved here" I explained.

We talked about everything, they told me about the school and the good and bad teachers and things." The doors to the cafeteria opened and the noise died down.

I looked over and saw that it was the same people as before, only there were more of them this time. The girl with dark hair, pale skin and an uninterested expression walked in first and sat down at a table that was cleaner than the others and further away from them too. After her, in walked two boys. The same boy from earlier with the tan skin and messy hair, and I gasped quietly when I realised the other one was the boy who helped me find my class earlier. Once they were sat down, everyone seemed to continue with their life again just like earlier.

"What's up with them?" I asked Tori in hushed tones.

"They're the _goldens_" she scoffed, making a face.

"Goldens?" I asked, puzzled.

"They rule the school" André said. "Everyone admires them but at the same time everyone is scared of them. Somehow they managed to get to the top and everyone just sort of accepted it."

"But who are they?" I asked, wanting to find out more about the mysterious people.

"That there is Rex Powers" Tori said, pointing to the short, tanned boy with messy hair. "The biggest man-whore in this school. It's rumoured he's kissed every girl in this school."

"Has he kissed you?" I asked.

"Once, at a party. It was like 2 years ago" she said blushing. "He's charming and good looking, but he treats girls like crap. Apparently he's been with half of North Ridge as well" Tori grimaced.

"Who's the other boy?" I asked.

"That's Beck Oliver" Tori told me. "A complete heart throb, definitely better looking than Rex. He used to be like Rex and got off with loads of girls until Jade came along."

"Are they together?" I asked.

"No" Tori said, with a wave of her hand. "He's crazy about her but she's too stubborn to admit any feelings she might have. Beck's actually a decent guy at times. He's only really in the golden group because of his good looks and the fact him and Rex have been friends for ages. I'm pretty sure he would have left the group already if it wasn't for Jade" she said.

"Tori fancies him!" André said, mocking the girl.

"Shut UP André!" she replied, throwing a French fry at him and hiding behind her hair.

"He helped me to lesson earlier" I confessed.

"That's a good sign. If you haven't made a bad impression on the goldens then you should be fine at this school" André said.

"No, it's not them you've got to worry about" Tori said. "It's _Jade West_. If you make a bad impression on her then you're life is pretty much over. She is short-tempered and cold-hearted. She knows _everything _about _everyone_. And she uses it against them. It's also said that she carries scissors around with her."

"What would she need those for?" I asked nervously.

"People. You see that girl over there?" Tori said, pointing to a girl with a bob haircut, sat on a table alone.

"Yeah" I said.

"Her name is Meredith. She was flirting with Beck and said a bunch of bad stuff about Jade. He never told anyone but Jade still managed to find out. She cornered Meredith in the corridor and told everyone in the school that Meredith wet the bed until freshman year. She then cut Meredith's hair short with her scissors and Meredith became an outcast."

"That's horrible!" I exclaimed. I looked over to the poor girl over on the table and felt a pang in my heart. She had been completely deserted by everyone else. Well not me! I, Cat Valentine, am a friend to all! Human and non-human! "I'm going to talk to her!" I said, standing up.

"No Cat!" Tori said, grabbing my arm and pulling me back down.

"But Tori, she's all alone! She just needs a friend!" I said, pointing over to the lonely girl.

"Cat, you can't. If you do that then you'll basically be going against Jade and she will _destroy _you. You're new here and I'm warning you now, agree with the goldens and just try to ignore them at all times. That's how you survive here" she whispered.

I looked over to sad girl and sighed angrily, putting my chin in my hands. All of a sudden, the cafeteria doors opened again and another boy walked in, yet again silencing the student body. He had dark messy hair and pale skin, and was definitely 10x hotter than Beck and Rex put together. He looked around the canteen and his gaze stopped at me. His dark eyes locked onto my hazel ones and I felt my stomach flip. I blushed and looked down, poking around my salad. Soon the noise levels rose again. I dared to look over to the goldens table and saw the boy talking to Jade.

"Robbie Shapiro" Tori said next to me.

"Huh?" I said, not really listening and still focusing on the boy.

"He's Robbie Shapiro" she repeated. I turned to look at her and she continued. "He's the leader of the goldens and therefore the leader of the school I suppose. Everyone listens to and believes what he says. A complete bad boy. He's hotter than any guy at this school but he's never been with anyone from here. People reckoned that he was carrying on with Jade but he killed that rumour when he revealed that they were cousins last year. Girls have said that they've been with him but he denies it and Jade soon sorts them out. Many people have tried but all failed. Nobody can break his shell. He's apparently heartless" she said, sighing.

I turned back to look at Robbie and noticed he was already looking at me. I dared myself to be brave and keep the gaze this time and he retaliated with a cock of his eyebrow. I was snapped from our staring battle when the bell went. I followed Tori and André out of the cafeteria and looked back to see that all the goldens had disappeared.

* * *

**AN: Here's a new one! I'm still doing Milestones, but this came to me and I needed to write it down! Next chapter Robbie and Cat will actually meet properly. But how will that meeting go? Please read and review! I love all of my reviewers and followers and everybody. Mwah!**

**chuckyshmucky -xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat's POV**

Day 3 at this school and I'd managed to avoid any trouble. I'd kept my head down, tried hard in lessons and made fast friends with Tori and André. Tori said it was nice to have a girl to talk to rather than just André. However, I still got lost in this huge school. It was 9:10 and I still hadn't managed to find my way to English, my first lesson. I was walking down the corridor and gasped when I came across 4 lockers. These lockers were different to any others in the school. They were twice the size of normal lockers and their doors were painted gold. They were also alone, not surrounded by any other lockers. The locker on the far left had loads of lines on it, which I realised was a tally. A tally of what? The locker next to it was covered in a mirror almost the size of the locker door itself. The next locker was gold but had lots of scissors stabbed into it, so they stuck out at different angles all over the door. The last locker on the right was pretty plain but had some notes and bits of paper stuck to it. I looked closer to it to see what the notes said but a voice made me squeal and jump.

"What do you think you're doing?!" it demanded angrily. I turned around quickly to see Jade West stood there looking at me with her eyebrow raised, questioning me. I noticed that her eyebrow had a silver bar sticking through it.

"I-I was just…" I stammered. Tori's voice rang through my mind making me shudder in fear.

"_If you make a bad impression on her then your life is pretty much over. She is short-tempered and cold-hearted. She knows everything about everyone. And she uses it against them. It's also said that she carries scissors around with her."_

Images of a sad and lonely Meredith with her bob hair cut flashed through my mind. I then looked over to the scissors on the locker and gulped.

"I was just-" I began again before a voice cut me off.

"Jade!" the voice barked. Jade turned around and I looked past her. My breath hitched as I saw who it was. Robbie Shapiro. "What's going on?" he said, walking up to us. I thought I saw something flash in his eyes before they went back to their dark, usual selves.

"She was hanging around our lockers" Jade said, pointing a long, black nail at me.

"And who is _she_?" Robbie said, both of them turning to face me.

"Well I'm Cat-" I began before someone cut me off again.

"Cat Valentine. Used to live in Boca Raton in Florida before her dad got a promotion and they all moved, her being transferred here" Jade said for me. I stared at her in disbelief. Tori was right. She did know everything. But I've never even spoken to her before! She stopped my staring with a glare of her cold, blue eyes.

"So you're new?" Robbie said, now addressing me. My voice wouldn't respond so I just nodded quickly. "Do you know who I am?" he asked. I nodded again and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow at me, telling me to continue.

"You're Jade West and you're Robbie Shapiro" I said, pointing to them both. "You're both goldens along with Rex Powers and Beck Oliver" I stated, trying to stop my voice shaking. They both looked at me amused.

"Jade you can go" Robbie said. We both looked at him confused.

"But-" Jade stopped with one look from him. She scowled at me and then disappeared down the corridor. Robbie walked towards me slowly and I tried to stand my ground. I failed miserably.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked, standing in front of me.

"I'm lost" I muttered, looking at my shoes.

"Do you like our lockers?" he said, gesturing to the gold lockers next to him.

I was suddenly confused. Why did he change the subject? I looked to see him glaring at me and nervously nodded.

"That there is Rex's" he said, pointing to the one with the tally. "He's counting how many girls he's kissed" he said, looking at me as if he had read my mind. I gulped and avoided his eyes, looking back to the lockers. "This one with the mirror is Beck's. He's obsessed with his appearance. I don't see why, he's not as good looking as me." He looked to me and I nodded quickly, remembering what Tori said.

"_You're new here and I'm warning you now, agree with the goldens and just try to ignore them at all times. That's how you survive here."_

I put my focus back on Robbie. "That's Jade's. She loves scissors. Better hope she loves you too." I felt my stomach flip. "And this is mine. Covered with letters from my admirers" he said like he couldn't care less. I finally got a closer look at the notes and realised they were all from girls. I felt a pang in my stomach. It felt like…it couldn't be. _Jealousy?_

"I could get anyone I want" he said arrogantly. "But all the girls at this school are so _boring. _All _'I love you Robbie, I'll do anything' _and _'come to my house tonight Robbie, I'll show you a great time'_. I blushed when I realised what he was suggesting. "And then there's you" he muttered.

"Me?" I squeaked.

"There's something about you" he murmured, circling me like a vulture. My heart rate quickened as each second passed. Suddenly he stopped in front of me and put his face right in front of mine, mere inches away. Our noses were almost touching. I squeaked again in surprise. He looked at my lips then back in my eyes and I felt my stomach do a complete gymnastic routine inside me. He leaned in even closer and I gulped, waiting for him to kiss me. Instead an evil smirk covered his mouth and he winked at me before pulling upright and stepping back. I felt slight disappointment and wanted to hit myself.

"_Cat Valentine!" _I yelled in my head. _"What are you doing? Why would you want an arrogant idiot like _him _to kiss you?! You're better than that!"_

He chuckled and looked at me, almost like he was studying me. Then all of a sudden he walked past me and went to leave. I felt someone's breath on the back of my neck and a shiver crawled up my spine.

"I'm waiting for your note, _Cat_" he whispered in my ear. He hesitated near my neck then stood up and walked off. I heard his footsteps get quieter and let out the breath I was holding. I then ran to the bathroom to clear my head. I was definitely not going to make it to first lesson anyway.

* * *

I was sat at the cafeteria table with André, eating a chicken sandwich. But I wasn't really hungry. I couldn't get this morning's meeting with Robbie out of my mind. I kept looking over to the goldens' table but it was empty. I looked up every time the door opened, but it was never them. The door opened again and I looked up to see Tori come in. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on me, and she walked over with a look of pure determination on her face.

"So I heard a rumour that _you _missed English first lesson and were spotted in the corridor with none other than Robbie Shapiro!" she said, looking at me.

"Hi to you too!" I joked.

"Shut up!" she said, smacking my arm lightly. "Is it true?!"

"Yeah" I said, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal. But it was a big a deal. A mahoosive deal. A bigger-than-the-sun deal.

"What?!" André and Tori both said at the same time. "What happened?!" Tori demanded.

"I was lost and couldn't find my way to English and I came across their lockers and then Jade came along and then Robbie came along and they both asked what I was doing and I told them I was lost and then they asked who I was but Jade already new then they told me the way to English and that was it" I said in one breath. It wasn't the complete truth, but if Jade didn't know what happened between me and Robbie then nobody did and that's how I wanted it to stay. Besides, I doubt Robbie wants everyone knowing his business. Suddenly, his voice rang through my head.

"_I'm waiting for your note, Cat"._

I suddenly jumped up. "I've got to go" I said, grabbing my bag and leaving my sandwich behind.

"Where?!" Tori asked, disappointed that my story wasn't as interesting as she'd hoped.

"I'd better go ask about English work" I called back, before rushing out of the canteen. I walked past my English class and carried on. I was headed to the library.

* * *

**Robbie's POV**

I walked down the corridor, scowling. Yet another girl had slipped me a note, saying that she loved me. I don't want to be like Rex and get off with every girl that says she likes me. I want to be with a girl because I actually feel something for her. But I've never felt anything for anyone before. Until today.

_Cat Valentine._

There's something about that girl. I can't pinpoint it. She stirs something inside me. Something that made me protect her from Jade. And something that makes me want to talk to her more. I walked up to my golden locker to see how many sad girls had left notes there. My eyes scanned over them until I noticed one. I've never seen that handwriting before. I opened it and a smile tugged at my lips.

'_Here's your note. C x'_

That's it? No 'love you's, no promises of sex? I read it again. Fine then Miss Valentine. If that's how you want to play it.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

I was sat in class, looking at the door. I knew for a fact that Robbie was in this class with me. The teacher read out his name in the register last lesson. She completely ignored that fact that he wasn't here and moved on. I crossed my fingers that he was here this time. I was sat next to the door so I could see him come in and he would have to pass my seat to get to his. The teacher went through the register and he didn't answer. My heart dropped. He's not coming.

About 10 minutes in, he suddenly burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late teach" he said, winking at her.

"That's fine, Mr Shapiro. Just get to your seat quickly please" she said, going back to the lesson. But I ignored her. Because Robbie was stood in front of me. Right in front of me. I could smell his cologne. But he walked past my desk, completely ignoring me. I looked down and saw a piece of paper on my desk. Inconspicuously, so the teacher wouldn't notice me, I opened it and saw scrawl hand writing.

'_Thanks for the note. Nice to see you keep your word. See you around. R'_

My breathing got quicker and I turned around to look at him. He completely ignored me, but I could see a ghost of a smile on his lips.

I could hear my subconscious screaming at me to leave it like this, but I ignored it completely. My own little Jiminy Cricket would have to wait. I knew it was a bad idea, but I was going to do it anyway.

Two can play at this game, Mr Shapiro.

* * *

**AN: Does Robbie like Cat?! And what is this game they're both playing? Surely, **_**nobody **_**will get hurt ;)**

**Thanks to CabbieLoverSAC22, theshow07, Jmags-WriterOfAwesomeness (I LOVE YOUR USERNAME) and RedheadedGoddess for following/favouriting my story!**

**Also thanks to CabbieLoverSAC22 again and a guest for reviewing! Please R&R and follow and favourite.**

**I love you guys!**

**chuckyshmucky -xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cat's POV**

The notes thing with Robbie carried on. Every morning I would leave a note taped to his locker and every day I would get a reply. It would just be something simple like what I had for breakfast and he would reply with some smarmy comment. Most girls would be disgusted by the way he talked but I really didn't care. If anything, it made me like him more.

_Yes, I'll admit it. I think I'm slowly falling for Robbie Shapiro._

The problem is, he's completely ignoring me. He'll send me notes and things but apart from that I get nothing from him! He doesn't talk to me face to face, he doesn't look at me ever, he doesn't acknowledge me at all! I have to get him to notice me. But how?

"Miss Valentine!" the teacher yelled, snapping me from my thoughts. "What's is the term used when the first letters of every word in a sentence are the same?" she asked, hoping to catch me out.

"Alliteration" I replied. I hadn't been listening at all but I did all this last year so I knew all the answers. I didn't want to move class though because then I wouldn't be with Robbie.

"Very well" the teacher said, disappointed I had got it right, and turned back to the board. The class dragged on and my thoughts drifted back to Robbie and his lovely face. The bell finally rang and I jumped out of my seat, packing all my supplies in my bag quickly and rushing towards the door. Lunch, yay! My favourite part of the day! Because I can sit and ogle Robbie at the golden's table.

"Miss Valentine, can you wait behind please?" the teacher called after me. I groaned inwardly and turned to walk towards her desk, a big fake smile plastered on my face.

"Yes miss?" I said, wanting this to be over as quickly as possible.

"We're just waiting for somebody" she informed me, turning to sort out some paperwork on her desk. I looked around the classroom, trying to ignore the awkward silence. That silence was broken by a voice that made my heart beat twice as fast.

"What's up teach?" he said. "I heard you want me."

I turned to the doorway and saw Robbie stood there. He was wearing black jeans and a tight white t-shirt. I felt my cheeks heat up as he walked towards the desk and stood next to me, still ignoring my existence.

"Now, you have missed a lot of lessons Mr Shapiro" the teacher said. "I'm not angry, however I am concerned about you falling behind. So I wondered if Miss Valentine here would be kind enough to help you catch up with your work?"

"Yes!" I said, a little too enthusiastically. I coughed a little and tried to act more calm. "Well sure, if I have to."

Robbie finally acknowledged me but looked at me as if I was insane. Nice going Cat!

"Do I have to, teach?" Robbie said, turning back to her.

"I'm afraid so, Mr Shapiro. You'll need to pass this test and the only way I can help you is by giving you someone to teach you the material. Miss Valentine is the best in the class and she's only been here for a couple of weeks" the teacher replied. I blushed a little under all the praise. "You may go" she said, dismissing us with a wave of her hand.

We walked out of the classroom in silence and I followed Robbie down the corridor.

"What?" he said, turning around and making me jump.

"I was just wondering when and where we're going to do our studying?" I asked nervously.

"We'll do it at mine tonight" he said, walking off again.

"Where do you live?" I asked louder, then winced when I realised everyone would think I'm some creepy stalker or something.

"Keep your eyes peeled" he said mysteriously, not looking back, then walked off quickly. I walked to the canteen in a daze and sat down next to Tori, my head still in the clouds.

"I may have only known you for a couple of weeks" she said, dragging me down from my daydream. "But I know for a fact that you _hate _egg and cress sandwiches." She held up my sandwich which I absentmindedly bought and I grimaced at the thought of it's contents.

"What's up lil' red?" André asked.

"Well my English teacher just asked me to tutor…Robbie Shapiro and I'm going to his house tonight" I whispered. I looked over to Tori and quickly slapped my hands over her mouth to conceal her scream. "Shut up!" I hissed at her. Once I was sure she wasn't going to explode again, I removed my hands and saw a massive smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh this is amazing. Hardly any girls have ever been to Robbie's house before. We have so much work to do" she said suddenly, looking into the distance.

"Work?" I asked, chuckling and looking to André. He returned it with a sympathetic look.

"You have to make a good impression! I'm going to give you a makeover!" she said, grabbing my hands.

"No. You're. Not" I said, pulling my hands away. "I'm wearing this. I don't want to seem desperate. Besides, it's only studying" I said, shrugging.

"Who's idea was it to do it at his house?" she suddenly asked.

"His" I said, confused.

"So why didn't he just suggest a library or something?" Tori asked, a smirk on her face. It suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. He wanted _me _in his _house_. I looked over to the goldens table and saw him talking about something with Rex. His dark eyes snapped over to mine and I quickly looked away, my stomach bouncing again.

"So don't you want to impress him?" Tori asked.

"Nope, I'm wearing my skinny jeans and my sweater Tori" I declared. "I need to go to my locker before next lesson. I'll be seeing you tomorrow and not any time today" I said, deliberately at Tori.

I got up from the table and walked out the canteen with one last glance at Robbie. I then headed to my locker and a smile graced my face when I noticed a note taped to my locker. I opened it and saw that it was Robbie's address. Wanting to keep my meeting with Robbie from the world, I quickly hid the piece of paper in my pocket.

* * *

I arrived in front of Robbie's house and my mouth fell open. His house was huge! A massive driveway with massive gates leading to a massive house! I walked up the gravel driveway, tugging at my jumper, wishing I had taken up Tori's offer of a makeover. I pulled my pear phone out of my pocket and used the mirror to look at the screen. I tried to tame my red curls but it was no use. I took a deep breath and knocked on the big wooden door. It opened to reveal the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Her perfect face was framed with silky, shiny, black hair. She wore a tight, short, black dress and back high heels. She smiled a warm smile at me and I tried to swallow down the lump in my throat.

"Hi, I'm here to see Robbie. We have some studying to do" I said, smiling nervously.

"Come in darling" she said, looking at me in disbelief. She opened the door wider and let me in, shutting it behind me. "Robbie dear, there's a girl here to see you" she called up. "It's not often Robbie's school friends come to visit. In fact, I don't think we've ever had a girl in here who isn't Jade" she said to me, beaming.

Robbie came down the stairs in tracksuit bottoms with no shirt on. I felt a blush on my cheeks and looked down at my shoes. "Come on Cat" he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me up the stairs with him. I tried not to trip over or embarrass myself. I made it up the stairs successfully and we went down a hallway to the left and reached a door at the end that had 'KEEP OUT' written on it in red. He unlocked it and dragged me in, bolting it behind us. I looked up and saw him walking around, looking for something, his torso on show.

"Like what you see?" he said. My eyes snapped up to his face and I saw he had a smug grin plastered on it.

"No" I scowled at him.

"Suuureeee" he said, putting on his white t-shirt from earlier. I tried to hide the disappointment on my face. "So, what do we do at these 'studying' things then?" he said. I looked at him for some kind of joke on his face but he was deadly serious."Well, we study" I said obviously.

"_What _do I need to know?" he asked.

"Everything that we've done this year so far. You're lucky, though. I did all this at school last year" I reached into my bag and pulled out my think, pink folder with all my English work in it. "Right now we're studying a book. This book" I said, handing my tattered copy of the book to him.

"Macbeth?" he asked, looking at the book.

"It's about a man who becomes king by killing his dad but-"

"He goes mad with the power and guilt" he finished for me. "I've read it before."

"Oh" I said, completely surprised. "Umm…well…that makes life easier for us." I turned around to my folder to find the worksheets from the lesson. I turned back around and Robbie was right in front of me.

"How much easier?" he said, huskily.

"Well…umm…w-we only have to complete th-these sheets and then you'll be up to date" I stammered.

"I don't need to do the sheets" he said.

"But then you won't have any proof" I said, trying very hard to ignore how close he was to me.

"I can do the sheets any time" he said leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Right now I can think of much better things we could be doing."

He ran his finger along my jaw line, making my legs turn to jelly. He ran his other hand through my hair and tugged at the ends gently, tilting my head up. He lent down very close to my mouth until he was about a centimetre away.

"There's something about you, Cat" he whispered before capturing my lips with his own. I was too shocked to respond, so I just stood there with my hands by my sides and my eyes open. He pulled away and sighed. "Are you going to kiss me back or?" I nodded and he smirked before kissing me again. I closed my eyes and responded, my mouth moving against his. I dropped the sheets of paper and snaked my hands around his neck. His hands ran through my hair again then fell to my waist. My mind went completely blank and I couldn't form any coherent thoughts.

We were snapped from our little make out session by my phone ringing. "Ignore it" he whispered against my lips. I hesitantly pulled away and grabbed my pink phone out of my pocket. "I should get this" I said, trying to ignore the dark look on his face.

"Hey girl!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

"Hey Sam!" I said, happy to be talking to my friend from Florida. I looked over to see Robbie walking around with his mouth in a straight line. "Sam, I'm actually really busy right now, can I call you later?" I said, hanging up before I could even hear her reply. I took one look at Robbie and saw that he looked mad. Really mad. And confused. Oh Cat, what have you done!

"I-I should probably go" I muttered. "There's the sheets…um…down there" I said, pointing down to the floor.

"Yeah, Jade's coming over so you have to go anyway" he said, opening his bedroom door for me. We both walked downstairs in silence.

"Well…bye" I said as he opened the door.

"Yeah, see ya" he said, not even looking me in the eye. I walked down the driveway. As soon as I was round the corner I screamed and jumped around. A sign of happiness, confusion, anger and a million other emotions. Why did he initiate the kiss and then act all weird afterwards? My head is so frazzled!

* * *

**AN: OOOhhhhh, drama ;)**

**Thanks to liz (guest), Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness, CabpurpleGiraffe, CabbieLoverSAC22, robvdpjatov47, Sofia13 and JustLookAround-MusicWriter for reviewing this story! It means so much!**

**I hope you're all enjoying it, I've got a vague idea of where I'm going with this but it's just the filling up the blanks to do! :)**

**Please read&review&follow!**

**chuckyshmucky -xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cat's POV**

Robbie's completely ignoring me now! He doesn't look at me, he doesn't talk to me and he hasn't been to any lessons we have together since the kiss. I leave notes on his locker but he just screws them up and throws them away like the others! I need help. I told Tori that nothing happened during the study session but it's been a week now and Robbie's still ignoring me. I'm desperate for advice! That's how I ended up in Tori's bedroom on a Friday evening, trying to stop her screaming.

"I can't believe he kissed you!" she cried.

"You've said that about 80 times!" I pointed out. "Now can you please stop shouting!"

She quickly pretended to zip up her mouth and sat down, ready to listen to me.

"So are you two like together now?" she said excitedly.

"No, because he's completely ignored me ever since" I whined.

"Have you tried talking to him?" she asked.

"Yeah, the very few times we've actually been near each other and he always just ignores me and brushes past me!"

"Then it's obvious what we have to do."

"It is?" I questioned, completely oblivious to what she was talking about.

"If he won't pay attention to you, then we've got to _make _him!"

"Make him?" I asked, nervous.

"You don't need to worry, little grasshopper, aunt Tori will take care of everything" she said, patting my head.

* * *

I was nice and cosy in bed when I heard my mom calling up to me. I looked over to my clock and saw that it was 6am. I groaned and dragged myself out of bed, plodding down the stairs when I saw Tori in my hallway with my mom.

"Tori, what are you doing here?" I moaned.

"I thought we were going to get ready for school together" she said innocently. My mom just shrugged and went back upstairs to bed and I dragged Tori with me up to my room.

"6 o clock?! Really?!" I hissed.

"We have a lot of work to do" she said, pushing me to sit down at my vanity. I then saw her get something out of her bag and plug it into my wall.

"What exactly are we doing then?" I asked nervously.

"Making you irresistible!" she said excitedly. She grabbed a brush and ran it through my crazy curls. She then got the thing plugged into my wall, which turned out to be straightening tongs, and started flattening my springy curls. Once she was done I pulled at my now-straight locks as she grabbed a bag out of her backpack. She pulled out a large bag that was purple and covered in various grubby marks.

"What's in there?" I asked, nervously.

"Make up" she stated, opening the bag to reveal a sea of pots and tubs and brushes.

She began by moisturising my face and then did a layer of foundation. She then covered up any spots or blemishes with some concealer then did a layer of powder and a layer of bronzer. She tinted my cheeks with a pink sparkly blusher and then began on my eyes. A pale, shimmer eye shadow and then the corners and creases done with a bronze/purple colour. She then used black kohl to outline my eyes and did a flick of black, liquid eyeliner on my lids. She then stuck some long, thick fake eyelashes and topped it up with some mascara. She finished with my lips, colouring them in pink with a lip pencil and then putting lip gloss on for shine.

"Tada!" she said, stepping back with a flourish. But before I even got a chance to have a proper look at my new face, she dragged me towards my bed and sat me down. Reaching into a plastic bag she was carrying, she revealed some black high-waist shorts and a white bra-let with red polka dots.

"Tori! I can't wear that!" I exclaimed, looking at the clothes she was holding up.

"Look, do you want Robbie's attention or not?" she asked, exasperated. I remember the kiss and how much Robbie had ignored me recently. With a new push of determination, I grabbed the clothes and hurried off to my bathroom to get dressed. I reappeared and Tori wolf whistled at me before reaching down and revealing a pair of white wedges. I sighed and put them on before grabbing my backpack and heading downstairs to eat some breakfast. As I entered the kitchen my mom gasped audibly and my dad choked on his cup of coffee.

"You are _not _going to school dressed like that!" he exclaimed, pointing to my outfit. I looked back to Tori for help and she just shrugged, avoiding eye contact and suddenly being very interested in our kitchen walls.

"Please daddy" I said in my best begging voice. "I really want to try a new look for my new school!"

"Well let her dress how she wants" my mom said, ignoring my dad's angry glares because she didn't want to make a scene in front of Tori. "High school is the time for experimenting with looks and things, isn't it? I mean you didn't like her hair at first and now you love it!" My dad just grunted in response and went back to his newspaper. "Speaking of hair, it looks lovely like that baby" my mom said, tugging at the ends. I smiled a genuinely happy smile at her, she was like my best friend.

"We're going now mommy, see you later daddy" I said, kissing his cheek. I then grabbed Tori's hand and dragged her out of the house. It was an uncomfortable bus ride as I tried to ignore everyone's stares while Tori flirted with a boy sat behind us. As we got closer to school I started to regret dressing like this, realising what a bad idea it was. Tori opened the doors and I took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for what was to come.

As I walked down the corridors, I could feel more and more pairs of eyes on me. We approached Tori's locker where André was stood and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Damn lil' red, what happened?" he said, gesturing to my clothes (or lack of).

I swallowed nervously, tugging at my shorts. "Do you like it?" I asked.

"Well it's nice" he said. "But it doesn't matter whether I like it. What matters is whether Mr. Shapiro likes it" he whispered, winking at me. I blushed and tugged at my shorts some more, trying to pull them down. Tori scowled at me and swatted my hand away.

"I'm going to my locker" I murmured.

"Don't you dare touch those clothes" Tori said, turning to talk to André and I walked down the corridor towards my locker, feeling more eyes on me. As I was taking things out of my locker, I heard someone clear their throat next to me. I turned to see a boy with brunette hair and brown eyes, wearing jeans and a black shirt.

"H-hi, you're Cat right? My name's Evan" he said, extending his hand out for me to shake. I took it hesitantly, wondering what was going on.

"Hi Evan" I said, smiling lightly.

"Well I just wanted to say that you look really nice today and I was wondering if you wanted…" he trailed off and his face went white as a sheet.

"What did you want?" I heard a voice hiss. I jumped when my locker slammed shut and I turned my head to see Robbie stood behind me, an angry look shrouding his features. "Come on, what were you going to say?" he asked.

"Just that she looks pretty" the boy stammered.

"Yeah, I know she does" Robbie said. The boy just looked at us like he was going to cry. "Was there anything else?" Robbie demanded. The boy shook his head quickly and rushed off.

"I should probably get to class" I mumbled, trying to walk away. I felt something tug against the waistband of my shorts and then I was pulled back into the lockers with a bang. Robbie put both hands on either side of me and pressed up against me.

"You're dressed very differently today" he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. "Any reason?"

"Certainly not for you" I spat, scowling at him. He smirked at me, which wasn't the reaction I expected, and trailed his hands down my sides, stopping at my waist.

"I never said that it was for me" he said, chuckling.

"Good, because it's not" I said.

"You don't like me?" he said, pouting. I couldn't respond because all of a sudden he leant forwards, pressing against me again, his arms wrapping around my waist completely. "We'll have to change that then, won't we?" he whispered in my ear.

Then suddenly, I was looking at the floor and my feet weren't on the ground. It took a couple of seconds to register that Robbie had picked me up and put me over his shoulder so I was looking at his back. I then wriggled and squirmed but he didn't struggle under my weight at all.

"Put me down" I squealed, slapping his back.

"Cat, baby, that's not going to work one little bit" he said with humour in his voice. I stopped struggling as soon as I heard his words. He called me _baby_.

He carried me into a room and put me the right way up again. I ran to the door to try and open it but he was stood in my way, not letting me past.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're dressed like that?" he asked.

"No, are you going to tell me why you've been ignoring me for the past week?!" I demanded, suddenly full of confidence. The smirk fell off his face and his eyes turned dark.

"Well, I…I was-"

"No Robbie!" I cut him off. "You can't just kiss a girl, kick her out of your house and then ignore her for a week! It's not fair! Why would you do that? If you were just using me then fine, I get it, but if it meant more then why-" He pushed me against the wall, silencing me, and pushed his face into the crook of my neck.

"I can't-" he murmured.

"Can't what?" I whispered, my heart beating 1000 times a minute.

"There's something about you. I don't know what it is. It makes my head go fuzzy" he said. He then gently nipped the skin on my neck, making me gasp audibly.

"Robbie?" I whispered.

"What?" he said, looking at me with lidded eyes. I didn't say anything but somehow he knew exactly what I wanted. He kissed me and I felt my legs go to jelly. I kissed him back just as enthusiastically and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to me. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes until we really had to come up for air. We pulled apart and he put his forehead on mine, closing his eyes. Our breathing was so loud I was sure that somebody in the corridor would hear it. But I didn't care. Robbie Shapiro had just full on made out with me. In a janitor's closet.

"My head's all fuzzy again" he moaned.

I giggled and pecked him on the lips. "Mine too" I whispered. He chuckled deep in his throat and I felt my stomach flip. He kissed me again and his arms wrapped around my waist. He lifted me up and pushed me against the wall, hard. I wrapped my legs around him and my hands travelled to his messy, dark hair. We stayed in the closet for a while until Luther, the janitor, came in and found us wrapped up in each other. I blushed but Robbie just told him not to say anything and so he didn't. I went to class because I had already missed the first lesson and I couldn't afford a bad attendance record. Robbie went to do whatever it is goldens do when they're not in lessons.

* * *

It was lunchtime and I was skipping down the corridors, putting my books away and getting my purse out for lunch. News of new student Cat Valentine's outfit had spread through the school and everyone was staring at me. But I didn't care. I was on a Robbie cloud high. Nothing could bring me down. Except maybe what happened next.

"Cat Valentine to guidance councillors office please" I heard over the school talloy. Immediately people started talking in hushed tones about what I could have done. I closed my locker and nervously headed to the guidance counsellor's office. I knocked on the door and heard a man's voice welcoming me in. He sat me down on a black, leather seat and sat down in some egg chair hanging off the ceiling. I'd probably find it cool if I wasn't so terrified.

"Now Cat, we must talk about your…attire" he said, gesturing to my outfit. I blushed and fiddled with a loose thread on a cushion, embarrassed that a male teacher had analysed my clothes. "Now I'm not sure whether it's a statement against your parents or what it is, but it's really not suitable for school" he said in a dull voice. "You must wear more appropriate clothing tomorrow or you'll receive a warning." I nodded and felt my heart rate increase. I've been here a couple of weeks and I'm already seeing a counsellor?!

I was snapped from my thoughts when the door was flung open and Robbie walked in. I tried to control my breathing when I saw that he was mad. Which instantly made him extremely hot.

"What's happening here?" he demanded.

"Cat's getting a warning for her cl-clothes" the counsellor stammered.

"No she's not" Robbie said, taking my hand and pulling me from the couch. "She's with me."

"Oh" the man said, suddenly changing his demeanour. "Well you two should go and enjoy your lunch" he said.

"Thanks Lane" Robbie said, winking at him before dragging me out the office.

"Do you control everyone in this school?" I asked disapprovingly.

He laughed at me and then pushed me up against his locker, the smile on his face gone. "Yes. I do. I completely agree with Lane. That outfit is inappropriate for school. I can't have other boys looking at what is rightfully _mine_. And besides, how am I meant to get any work done if all I can think about is ravaging you in that janitor's closet again" he whispered huskily against my jaw. I felt my legs go weak and I just wanted to kiss him so badly. He leaned in to kiss me but just as he was centimetres away from my lips, he pulled away and smirked, walking off.

I stood there in a daze until Jade West came along.

"What are _you _doing here?" she asked, scowling at me.

"Nothing" I said, trying to clear my head.

"That's a lie" she stated, opening her locker and getting some scissors out. I gulped and tried my very best to not annoy her while she was carrying her instrument of death.

"I…uh…got to go" I said, rushing off.

**Jade's POV**

I looked at the redheaded girl's retreating figure and smirked. She was so caught up in Robbie. Like 99% of the girls in this school. Thing is, she's different. I see _everything_ and I know there's something about her. It's affecting Robbie.

He's falling.

* * *

**AN: Tada! Cat and Robbie in a closet during class, tut tut ;)**

**This is the top that Cat was wearing: white_bralet_with_red_polka/thing?id=68056071**

**REVIEWS**

**Guest: I've updated, please don't go insane! Matt Bennett as a bad boy is genuinely the best thing ever. Thank you for the hug, have one in return! -xo**

**Sofia13: It was you! Thank you again! Mwah! -xo**

**CabbieLoverSAC22: Here it is! Thank you for loving my story! -xo**

**Aprildlc3: Thank you! I really want to keep going with this story so if I ever start lacking then review or PM me or something and tell me to get off my lazy butt and do something ;) -xo**

**Thank you to Dawnmist of RiverClan, MyHeartStopsBeating, XoGabrielle & bfitts92 for favouriting/following my story!**

**Please R&R&F&F!**

**chuckyshmucky -xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cat's POV**

Our mouths pulled apart with a loud smacking sound and Robbie immediately made a beeline for my neck, placing gentle kisses down it.

"Robbie" I moaned, trying to ignore what he was doing to me.

"Mmm?" he murmured against my neck. The vibrations made my legs go weak and sent a shiver up my spine.

"I have to get to class" I whined.

"You're missing like one class" Robbie countered, before going back to my neck and biting and sucking, making me gasp.

"I've missed first class every day this week" I pointed out. "People are starting to notice."

He sighed heavily and stood up, looking me in the eyes. "Are you really that worried?" he asked gently.

I nodded, blushing furiously.

"Well then you'd better get to class, kitten" he said, kissing my nose.

I was taken aback by surprise. That's it? I straightened my black and white polka dot crop top and my matching skirt, ignoring the disappointment from the lack of Robbie's lips on me. Robbie grabbed my hand and marched me to my class, flinging the door open and interrupting the teacher.

"Sorry Cat's late" he said loudly to the whole class. "She was helping me with something. Carry on!" He winked at me and then left the room, not caring about what he had just done. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I blushed deeply. Keeping my head down, I walked to my seat at the back of the class and sat down, getting my books out.

**Jade's POV**

I saw Robbie walking down the corridor and knew that he had just dropped Cat off at her lesson after their make out session in the janitor's closet. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the nearest empty classroom, ignoring his protests.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking completely confused.

"We need to talk about Cat" I said.

"What about her?"

"Do you like her?"

"She's alright."

"Just alright? You make out every day. I know you, Shapiro and I can read you like a book. She's more than just alright. So what's actually going on between you two?"

* * *

**Cat's POV**

Walking down the corridor at lunch and I could feel _every single pair of eyes on me. _I thought it was bad the week before when I'd worn that outfit but this was 50x worse! Some of the boys would look at me like I was a piece of meat and some of them looked at me with such terror that I felt like a great white shark. Most of the girls, on the other hand, looked at me with such hatred that I could feel their gazes burning into my back. If looks could kill then I would have died a thousand times. And I'd been getting comments all day, things like: slag, tart and tramp used a lot. I couldn't figure out what I'd done wrong though? I was at the lunch table, drinking my orange juice when Tori came up to me and smacked me with her music folder.

"Ow!" I yelped, rubbing my sore arm. "What was that for?!"

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Robbie Shapiro were _dating?_" she demanded. I was taking a swig of juice at the time and when I gasped it went down the wrong way. I sat there choking and spluttering whilst Tori babbled on about how we were close friends and girly friends and we should tell each other everything. As I slowly got over my coughing fit and saved myself from death, I could feel every pair of eyes on me again.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed.

"There's a rumour going around school that you and Robbie are officially dating!" she said, not catching on that I was trying to be quiet. Then I noticed it again. The looks of lust, terror and hatred from the student body. It all stemmed from this rumour about me and Robbie. Were we dating? I didn't really know what me and Robbie _were_. All of a sudden, a girl with long, caramel hair and wearing a cheerleader uniform sat down opposite me.

"_You're _the one they're all talking about?!" she scoffed. "_You?! _Robbie could have anyone and he chose you? What's so special about you? Your hair is fake, nobody's hair is naturally bright red! Bet half of it is extensions too! You're chubby and stumpy! You're the new girl and you're a complete freak, you're not even popular! He should dump you and move on to me."

I felt completely sick. People didn't even know me and yet they hated me, just because I was with Robbie. I could feel my heart pounding and my throat closing up, tears pooling in my eyes. I jumped up from the table and ran out of the cafeteria, everyone silent and staring after me.

**Robbie's POV**

I walked into the cafeteria and everyone was silent. But they weren't staring at me like usual, they were focused on something happening on a table in the corner.

_Cat's table._

I looked over and saw Cat's friend, looking absolutely furious. She was glaring at a girl with blonde hair. Char Daniels. Complete gank. Tried it on with me so many times. Char was white as a sheet and looked absolutely terrified. With a closer look I could see why. Jade was stood in front of her, shouting at her and she had that look on her face. The one where she could ruin your life in a second. I moved closer to see what was happening and more people began noticing me, talking in hushed tones. I could now hear what Jade was saying to Char.

"You want to talk about fake?" she demanded. In one swift movement, Jade had put her hands down the front of Char's dress and pulled out two jelly-like things. "Pads. Make your boobs look bigger. I reckon about 2 bra sizes? What do you guys think?" she said, throwing the pads to people in the cafeteria. "Not to mention your nose" she continued. "Charlotte Daniels. Aged 16. Nose reduction surgery. Dated 16/5/12" Jade said, triumphantly.

"What's going on?" I asked. Everyone turned their heads to me and more people began to whisper.

"Well this troll here had the nerve to call Cat a fake. Just because of her red hair" Jade said. Rage washed through me like a stormy sea.

"What did you say to her?" I hissed, glaring at Char who had one tear rolling down her face. But I didn't care. She had done something to my Cat. Char didn't reply, instead looked away from my face and down at her white sneakers.

"She called Cat fake, chubby and stumpy. Then called her an unpopular freak. Then finished it off by saying you should dump Cat and start dating her" Cat's friend spat. I made a mental note to ask Jade about this friend of Cat's later, right now I needed to find out what happened to Cat.

"You're kidding, right?" I said, turning to Char. "I wouldn't date you, even if you were the last girl on earth" I spat. "What happened to Cat?" I asked Jade.

"She ran out" Jade said, analysing me with her eyes. I didn't care. I had to find Cat. I ran out of the cafeteria, racking my brain to think where Cat could be. Then it hit me like a bus. She hadn't been here very long so the only place apart from classrooms that she will know is the one place where we'd had privacy. I ran off in the direction of the janitor's closet and flung the door open to reveal Cat. She was sat on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chin, loud sobs racking her tiny body.

The sight made my heart ache.

**Cat's POV**

I was too focused on my sadness to notice somebody come in. It wasn't until I felt someone's presence next to me that I realised Robbie had come in. I took one look at him and cried even louder, trying to hide in my knees. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest, holding me until my sobs died down and I managed to control my breathing.

"You going to tell me what's wrong kitten?" he said softly, wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"Everyone hates me because there's a rumour that we're dating" I said, trying to prevent myself from crying again.

"A rumour that we're dating?" he asked. I nodded, sniffing. "It's just a rumour?" he asked again. His question confused me for a couple of seconds until I realised what he was saying.

My head snapped up to look at him. "Are we?" I asked nervously.

"Well I hope so or I'm just acting like Rex" he said, slight humour present in his voice. I smiled as my heart danced, despite the situation.

"This 'rumour' is the reason you're crying in a closet?" he asked, serious again.

"People are judging me based on who I'm dating. And they hate me because of it. But none of them actually know me" I said, feeling sad again.

"None of them know how amazing you are" Robbie said, in a rare show of feelings. "Who cares what they think anyway?"

"I do" I murmured.

"Well, you shouldn't. You're beautiful and amazing, Cat, and if they can't see that then they're idiots" he said, blushing slightly. My heart swelled and I lunged forwards, kissing him deeply. He kissed me back then pecked my nose when he pulled away. He suddenly jumped up and held his hand out to me.

"What?" I asked, nervously taking his hand.

"We're going to the cafeteria" he said, dragging me out of the safe haven of the closet and ignoring my protests.

He paused for a second outside the doors of the cafeteria then lifted his black leather boot and kicked the door open, walking in and standing in the doorway, me attached to his hand.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN!" he yelled. More and more pairs of eyes landed on us and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. "IF _ANY _OF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH CAT, THEN YOU CAN TELL ME NOW!" He looked around at the sea of people, waiting for a response. "I REALLY COULDN'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT ANY OF YOU THINK ABOUT HER, BECAUSE SHE'S BETTER THAN YOU. SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND AND IF ANY OF YOU WANT TO PICK A FIGHT WITH HER, THEN YOU'LL HAVE JADE ON YOUR CASE! Now enjoy your lunches" he finished lightly, dragging me back out of the cafeteria.

He walked down the corridor and I shuffled behind him, working on autopilot. He just told the whole school that I was his _girlfriend. _The whole school. He defended me. I suddenly stopped. _GIRLFRIEND!_

"What?" he asked, turning round to see why I'd stopped. I leapt on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him harder than ever before.

"Thank you so much!" I said, him still holding me up.

"What for?" he asked, confused.

"That" I said with a massive grin on my face, kissing him again.

* * *

School had been very different since Robbie's little announcement a couple of days ago. People now looked at me with happy smiles and were complimenting me, but not flirtatiously. Unfortunately, the teachers weren't quite so obsessed with Robbie's love life as the students, and therefore didn't care about me. Due to the amount of lesson time I'd spent in the janitor's closet attached to Robbie's lips, I had an after school detention to catch up on work. I sat in the classroom, looking at the clock with a sigh. This was the longest hour and a half of my life. Robbie and I had a study meeting tonight which consisted of 20% studying and 80% making out. I tapped my pencil impatiently, wanting time to move quicker.

All of a sudden somebody burst in through the door, causing me to jump and throw my pencil across the classroom by accident. I looked up to see Robbie stood there, a smirk on his face due to my pencil mishap.

"Mr Shapiro?" Mr Smiths, the teacher in charge of detention asked.

"What's Cat done?" Robbie asked as if they were friends at a bar.

"She's been missing a lot of lessons. I've heard rumours why but I'm not one to pay attention to high school gossip" he said, looking at me disapprovingly.

"Tut tut, Miss Valentine" Robbie said, ignoring the rules and walking towards my desk. "Have you been a naughty girl?" he asked, looking at me lustfully with his dark eyes. The teacher couldn't see because Robbie had his back to him. I glared at Robbie. He knew exactly what he was doing to me. He was getting me worked up because he knew I couldn't leave for another half hour. Well two can play at that game!

"Yes I have" I said, batting my long eyelashes and looking up at him through them. "I would say you have to punish me but it's not necessary. Mr Smiths has that covered" I said, gesturing to the uncomfortable looking teacher.

"I don't know that Mr Smiths has the ability to punish you properly" Robbie said.

"Well how would you do it?" I asked in my best 'sexy' voice, raising my eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "Spanking?" I whispered. I looked at the fact he was wringing his hands and smirked. I had him exactly where I wanted him. Now he'd have to wait another half hour to see me and then I'd have 'other arrangements' and have to leave him hanging. I'd miss out too but it'd be worth it to see the cocky grin wiped off his face.

"I'm cutting this detention short" Robbie said suddenly, turning to talk to Mr Smiths.

"I'm afraid, Robert, that-" Mr Smiths began.

"Cat's a golden" Robbie stated. Immediately Mr Smiths stopped. Robbie nodded as if confirming it and suddenly Mr Smiths turned to me and informed my that my detention was officially over. I quickly grabbed my stuff and walked past Robbie and out the room, swinging my hips because I knew he was looking. I went to my locker and opened the door, putting my books in. I felt a pair of strong arms snake around me from behind and I automatically leaned into them.

"Don't get to comfortable, your detention isn't over yet" Robbie whispered in my ear, before nibbling on my earlobe gently. A shiver travelled up my spine and Robbie smirked before spinning me around and pushing me up against the lockers, attacking my mouth with his. We stayed like that for a while until the need for air became too desperate. We pulled apart, breathing heavily and I smiled up at him. A nice smile graced his features for a couple of seconds before it was replaced with a smirk that made me excited but incredibly nervous at the same time. Robbie slammed my locker shut and grabbed my backpack before picking me up and putting me over his shoulder like before. I struggled and squealed until Robbie stopped me with a quick smack on my butt that made me gasp.

"Stop wriggling or I really will spank you" he threatened, completely serious. I obliged, keeping still and thinking about the conversation in the classroom. Suddenly, something Robbie said hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Robbie?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Were you serious about the goldens thing?" I asked. He stopped walking and stood still for a couple of seconds before putting me down and looking at me.

"Yeah, of course. I don't say things that I don't mean."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why am I in the goldens?"

"Because. You're my girlfriend. I want you to be close to me and that means you having the same advantages as me. Plus, it'll be nice for Jade to have a girl to talk to" he added.

"Cat Valentine, welcome to the goldens" he said, kissing me.

* * *

**AN: N'awww :') Cat's officially a golden now! If the Jade bit confused you, it's because she knows everything about everyone and she knew about Cat and Robbie and she told people, but it got changed so that it said they were dating whilst Jade just said **_**something was up**_** ;)**

**REVIEWS:**

**CabbieLoverSAC22: There will be some JadeXCat interaction in the next chapter and in the future they become close :) More cabbie in the closet for you! -xo**

**datdeal (guest): Jade isn't jealous, Robbie's her cousin, she just knows him really well so she knows something's up :) I promise there will be a cade friendship in this story! (: -xo**

**Sofia13: I love how your saying you're not a mental patient actually makes you seem more insane than last time :L ;) eg. "my mom sure was ready to throw me out down the window" ;) bad boy Robbie is cute but is he any good for Cat? :/ no, I'm not too sure about size yet :/ it's moving quicker than I thought but then I'm thinking of new things and have so many ideas in my head so far :/ I'm going to say 15-20 but that's a very rough guess (: -xo**

**Dawnmist of RiverClan: Did I read your mind again this time? -xo**

**Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness: more making out ;) is Robbie capable of feelings and dates and things? -xo**

**CaburpleGiraffe (THAT USERNAME IS SO COOL): Are you liking it? (: -xo**

**Flamekat: thank you so much! (: Robbie wants, Robbie gets indeed. But what exactly does he want? -xo**

**Aprildlc3: you kept your word ;) but that PM was very rude ;) I'VE UPDATED NOW! -xo**

**Also thanks to Flamekat and Louise62 for favouriting/following!**

**PLEASE R&R&F&F!**

**chuckyshmucky -xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cat's POV**

I had tried to be normal all day. I went to all my classes and hung around with Tori and André before school but I still could feel every pair of eyes on me, wherever I was. News had travelled fast that Robbie Shapiro's girlfriend had become a member of the goldens and I was now the most talked about thing in school. I walked into the canteen and saw everyone turn to look at me, stopping their conversations. I smiled nervously and hurried over to the goldens table which was occupied by only Jade. I quickly sat down and kept my gaze on my lap, trying to ignore the eyes burning into me.

"You'll get used to it" Jade said.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up to her.

"The constant staring. Silence when you enter a room. People talking about you all the time. Being able to get away with anything. You'll get used to it" she said, then went back to her phone. I wanted to ask her more about the goldens but I was too scared to so instead I just played with the ends of my red hair. I heard someone clear their throat next to me and I looked up to see a small boy. He had to be in his first year here.

"Hi. Are you okay?" I asked him.

"What would you like, miss?" he asked me, ignoring my question to him.

"What?" I was completely confused.

"She'll have a chicken caesar salad and I'll have a prawn mayo sandwich" I heard a boy say behind me. I turned around to see Robbie stood there, talking to the little boy.

"I'll have a BLT" Rex said.

"And I'll have ravioli please" Beck said, sitting down next to Jade. The little boy ran off and Rex sat down next to Beck whilst Robbie sat down next to me.

"What was that?" I demanded.

"That's little Billy" Robbie said.

"I can order my own lunch!" I protested. Robbie put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Calm down baby" he said. "Billy is Rex's little brother, and we pay him to get our lunch." I sighed, not really pleased with the answer but I knew it was wise not to argue with Robbie.

"Why did you order me a caesar salad?" I asked him.

"Because that's your favourite" he said, arm still round my waist. He then turned to Rex and Beck to talk to them about something whilst I got lost in my own thoughts. What exactly was a golden? And why were we so special? Why did we need some small child to buy our lunch when we are all perfectly capable?

"What's up?" Robbie whispered in my ear, snapping me out of my thoughts and at the same time making my heart beat twice as fast.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're thinking about something, what is it?" he asked. It amazed me that he knew my favourite lunch and knew when I was thinking. Maybe he was more than just an excellent kisser.

"Well I was just wondering what exactly a golden is and how did it happen" I told him, everyone on the table turning to look at me.

"We're the golden's because we're the most popular group in school and somebody said that we were perfect like gold and the nickname just stuck" Rex said.

"Modest" I joked, but stopped smiling and gasped when I felt Robbie squeeze my thigh in warning. I dared a glance at him out the corner of my eye and saw him not looking at me, but smirking.

"We originally didn't speak to each other. Me and Rex have been friends for ages but when we got to high school, Rex joined the football team and I hung around with those people over there" Beck said, pointing to Tori and André. What?! Why didn't they tell me?! "Me and Rex were still friends, we just didn't really hang out at school" he said, shrugging.

"Robbie transferred here and on his first day, some dude made fun of him. Robbie punched him square in the jaw and Jade spread a rumour about him that he still sleeps with a nightlight" Rex said.

"Which was true" Jade interjected.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"He moved" Jade said with a shrug.

"Anyway, from that day on, people were scared of Jade and Robbie and they soon became the most powerful people in school" Rex continued. "Naturally, I wanted in on the most popular group in school and so I charmed Jade into letting me into the group."

"Charmed?" Jade demanded with a look of disgust on her face. "We didn't 'let you into our group' because we never were a group. You amused Robbie and he managed to persuade me to let you hang around with us."

"And then Rex invited Beck to hang with us without asking" Robbie said whilst Jade scowled. "But he was cool so we let him" he added, shrugging.

"And then there's you" Jade said, her cold eyes boring into mine. I smiled nervously and tucked into my ceasar salad. "It's nice to have someone here who doesn't spend their time talking about girls and sports" she said nonchalantly and I almost choked on my piece of lettuce.

"You like having me here?" I asked, surprised.

"I didn't say I _liked _you" she snapped. "I just said that it's nice to have another girl around" she then started eating an apple and ignored me for the rest of lunch. I noticed what she meant about the others and their conversations, but every time Robbie mentioned other girls and I sent warning glances his way, he just smirked and gently brushed my thigh, making me blush.

* * *

I got out of class at the end of the day and headed to my locker, ready to dump my books and go to Robbie's for tutoring. I opened it and gasped when I saw nothing in there.

"Where's my stuff?!" I asked the air around me.

"You have a new locker" I heard a cocky voice say. I turned to see Robbie leaning against the locker next to mine, smirking.

"What have you done?" I asked, worriedly.

"Something" he answered, grabbing my hand and dragging me along with him. He stopped and I almost squealed in surprise. Where there once were 4 golden lockers, a new one had joined. I opened it with the same pass code as my old one and saw all my stuff in there.

"How did you know my code?!" I demanded. He smirked and pushed me against the locker, hands on my waist and head by my ear.

"I know everything, baby doll" he whispered, nipping my ear and then pulling back, one hand holding mine. I tried to clear the fog from my head and the buzzing from my ears, as he tugged my hand, getting me to walk with him.

"You're a golden now, you need a locker with ours" he explained. "Plus it will be easier to find you when I…_want you_" he whispered in my ear, and my stomach started flopping around. I took a deep breath and tried to shake off the effect he had on me. We walked through the sea of different coloured pairs of eyes and I let out a sigh of relief as we exited through the double doors.

I had survived my first day as a golden.

* * *

**AN: Here it is! I'm sorry it's been so long guys, I've just started at college and so I've been a bit all over the place! Got a lot of coursework coming up this year so I'm afraid updates might be a bit scarce. I promise to try my best though!**

**This chapter is just a filler really and explaining the goldens because a few people asked about that, sorry if the actual explanation is a bit rubbish ;P more cabbie and cade in the next chapter, promise!**

**A HUMUNGOUS THANKS to everyone who nominated or voted for this story in the Topaz Awards. I didn't win but just being nominated is amazing so truly thank you!**

**ARIANA'S ALBUM OMG IT'S SO AMAZING I'M SO INCREDIBLY PROUD OF HER I'M JUST DNKHDJKFHLIEHLI**

**Reviews:**

**CaburpleGiraffe - I'm loving your Cat is a lion theory! Rock on like Billy Quan playing Marjong yeah!**

**Flamekat - Yeah, the teachers are a bit unrealistic :L It's a very exaggerated view of Robbie's power over everyone (:**

**CabbieLoverSAC22 - Thanks very much!**

**crelliemylove - thanks! Yeah, there will definitely be bade very soon, Jade will warm to Cat and they'll have a girly moment talking about boys (:**

**Dawnmist of RiverClan - Coming up there's some more cabbie and their relationship developing and also Cat's relationships with everyone else changing (: also some special people might make an appearance (; Yes, bade might get together (;**

**Aprildlc3 - I promise there will be more cade in future chapters (: thank you for loving this ^^**

**Sofia13 - I hope this answered some golden questions for you? (: Jade just knows everything because she's Jade and she's…persuasive… (; Tori and André are currently being quite quiet but that will be addressed and later on, they will cause quite a stir… (:**

**Blondie - Hope this answered some golden questions? (: and yes, bade very soon! (:**

**CannonHill - thank you very much (:**

**Guest - I probably can't, I'm quite busy with college and stuff but I'm going to try harder to update (:**

**PHEW! Thanks for all the reviews guys, it seriously means so much. MWAH!**

**chuckyshmucky -xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cat's POV**

"What are you doing tonight?" I heard someone demand. I turned to see Jade stood next to me, her signature uninterested look on her face.

"Huh?" I asked, in complete disbelief that she was even talking to me.

"What are you doing tonight? Do you want to hang out?" she asked.

"Well I think I'm hanging out with Robbie tonight" I said, shrugging.

"No you're not" she said.

"Yeah, we're just going-"

"You're not" she insisted. "He's going drag racing with Beck and Rex" she said, opening her locker and I could've sworn I saw a smirk on her face.

"Oh" I said, disappointed. "Then yeah, I guess we could hang out tonight."

"You guess? So you don't want to hang out with me?!" she snapped, glaring at me.

"No, I do!" I insisted. I was about to try and convince her more when I felt someone's hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" a male voice said.

"Beck?" I guessed.

"No it's me" the voice said, spinning me round to reveal Robbie.

"Oh hi Robbie!" I said, kissing his cheek.

"Listen baby, I can't hang out tonight. Something's come up at home" he said, holding my hands. I felt disappointment run through me until I remembered what Jade had said.

"You're going drag racing!" I accused, pulling my hands away and crossing my arms, pouting at him.

"You told her?" Robbie said, glaring at Jade.

"Well are you going drag racing?" she asked.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" he demanded. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he sighed in frustration, realising that Jade knew everything.

"I promise we'll hang out tomorrow" Robbie said, brushing my cheek with his thumb. I frowned at him and pouted more.

"I don't care that you're going drag racing, I care that you were going to lie about it" I moaned. He sighed and picked me up over his shoulder, making me squeal in surprise.

"We'll be back in a minute" he said to Jade before kicking my locker shut and carrying me down the hallway.

"_HELP" _I mouthed to Jade but she just smirked at us and went back to her locker. Robbie carried me into the janitor's closet and put me down, locking it behind us.

"Are you really mad?" he asked, turning to me.

"I'm not _mad, _just…why couldn't you just tell me you were going to the drag race? I wouldn't have minded" I said, sighing.

"I'm sorry sweet cheeks" he said, lifting my chin and looking in my eyes. "I, urm…I'm sorry" he sighed and kissed me softly, which was rare for Robbie.

"That's okay" I said, smiling and kissing him again. I went around him to unlock the door but he grabbed my hand before I could.

"I have to go to class" I protested.

"Buuuuuttt" he said, intertwining his fingers in mine and pulling me flush against him. "I can think of something better we could be doing" he whispered in my ear.

I giggled and leaned up to kiss him as he pushed me against the wall. I never could say no to a boy with a pretty face.

* * *

I was sat in my room watching Glee when I heard my phone go off. I looked at the screen and frowned in confusion.

**New Message: Unknown**

Who the hell texted me? I slid the screen and clicked the message, opening it up.

**It's Jade. Meet me at Nozu at 8. We're having sushi. Bring money. I'm not paying for yours.**

I blinked in surprise. She was serious about hanging out tonight? Where is Nozu?! I checked my watch and saw that it was 7:43 and panicked. I quickly went on Pear Maps and checked the address. Okay, like 10 minutes from my house. I quickly brushed through my hair and sorted out any untidy bits, and then put on some pink lip-gloss. I ran downstairs and saw my dad sat at the kitchen table.

"Daddy, can I please borrow some money?" I said, batting my eyelashes.

"Why? Are you going to see that Robbie boy? Because I don't like him" he said, frowning at me.

"Dad!" I whined.

"Robbie's lovely" my mom said, walking into the kitchen. "He clearly makes Cat very happy."

I smiled a huge smile to prove her point.

"He does" I insisted. "Besides, I'm not seeing him tonight, I'm having sushi with Jade" I said.

"That's nice" my mom said. "Eddie, give her some money" she said, hitting him gently with a tea towel. He sighed and got out his wallet, handing me $25.

"Thank you daddy, I love you" I said, kissing his cheek. "Bye mommy, bye daddy" I said, skipping out the door.

I arrived at Nozu at 7:11 and saw Jade sat on a bar stool. I walked up and sat next to her.

"You're late" she said, not looking at me.

"Sorry, I was badgering my dad for money" I said, huffing when I sat down. "Have you ordered?"

"Mine, yes" she said. I called the server over and ordered some spicy tuna rolls and a Wahoo punch.

"So why Robbie?" she said, turning to me with a scary look on her face.

"I don't know, he just…makes my heart flutter I guess" I said, shrugging and smiling.

She grimaced and I took a deep breath and braced myself. If I was brave enough to stand up to Robbie then I could stand up to Jade as well.

"Why Beck?" I asked, my voice not breaking. She raised an eyebrow and I continued. "He likes you, he looks at you all the time. And you like him because you never snap at him or anything, and you smile at him more than you smile at Robbie and Rex."

"Observant" she said, not directly addressing my statement. "I like it."

"Thanks, I like the fact that you're terrifying" I said jokingly. She smirked at me, humour covering her face.

"I am, aren't I?" she said, a dark look in her eyes. I looked away from her and saw our waiter approaching with our food. I smiled gratefully and started eating, avoiding Jade's scary, green eyes.

* * *

I never really understood the term 'opposites attract' until now. Jade was the darkest person I'd met, talking about all the people she's tortured in her lifetime. Meanwhile I'm a very happy person, my friends even used to call me little miss sunshine. If somebody told me on my first day that Jade and I would be sat in Nozu eating sushi together and laughing about embarrassing things Robbie Shapiro had done, I'd probably have got them medically tested.

But I really was spending my Friday night eating sushi with Jade, and I was loving it.

Until Chad and Alan came along.

"Hey ladies!" we heard male voices say. We looked up to see two guys walking towards us. One had light brown hair and was wearing a blue shirt and the other had darker hair and was wearing a grey shirt.

"Hi!" I said cheerily as they sat down on either side of us.

"Can we help you?" Jade asked, a hard tone to her voice.

"Chad are you hungry?" the dark haired boy asked.

"I sure am Alan" the light haired boy replied.

"Well, you can order some sushi!" I said, cheerily.

"We're not hungry for sushi" Alan said.

"We're hungry for a…" Chad began.

"BABE SANDWICH!" they yelled simultaneously, pushing me and Jade against each other and squishing themselves on us.

"Umm, we want to hang out alone" I said, not wanting to hurt their feelings.

"But we are alone" Chad said.

"Just the four of us" Alan added.

"B-DOINK!" they shouted, fist bumping.

"Oh my god" Jade murmured, eating some more of her sushi.

"Whoa!" Chad shouted, making me squeal and throw my sushi in the air.

"What? What is it?!" I panicked.

"Looks like you've got a Chad infection" he replied.

"Ain't no cure for a Chad infection" Alan yelled.

"Guess you're stuck with me" Chad said, putting his arm around me. I shrugged it off, suddenly feeling really uncomfortable.

"Are you ticklish?" Alan said to Jade.

"What?" she spat.

"Are you ticklish?" he said, tickling her chin. "Are you? Are you? Are you ticklish? Are y-ooohhh" he moaned and fell to the floor and Jade elbowed him in the gut. I giggled but stopped when Chad lifted my head with his finger.

"You have a cute laugh" he said.

"Umm, thanks" I said, trying to avoid his eyes and the way he was looking at me. They were distracted by the man in charge of karaoke announcing a two minute break.

"Ooh, can we do karaoke?" I asked Jade excitedly.

"No" she said in a monotone.

"Pleeeaaaaassseeeee" I begged, using my cute puppy face. It worked on my dad. And Robbie. Hopefully it would work on Jade too.

"No" she repeated, taking a swig of her coffee.

I huffed and put my chin in my hand.

"I'll sing with you" I heard Chad say.

"No thanks" I said nervously.

"No, I want to hear you sing" Alan said to Jade.

"Yeah, lets hear a little songy song action!" Chad said.

"Yeah, a songy song!" Alan agreed.

"They want to hear a little songy song action" Jade said, looking at me. I looked back at her, not understanding what she was trying to get at. She continued to stare at me.

"What?" I asked a little confused.

"Wait here!" she snapped, before heading over to the karaoke man.

"So, what's your name?" Chad said looking at me.

"My name's Cat" I said, smiling.

"Oooh, a little pussy Cat. Meow!" he yelled, baring his teeth. I squealed and leaned away from him. I really didn't like this guy.

All of a sudden I heard the tune from one of my favourite songs coming out of the speakers. As the intro was playing, Jade walked over to us and handed me a microphone, indicating that I should start singing.

(AN: _Cat's singing in italics, _**Jade's singing in bold, **_**Both in bold italics)**_

"_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like,_

_I can always see them coming from the left and from the right,_

**I don't want to be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite,**

**But it always seems to bite me in the-**

_Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot,_

**You think that we should hook up but I think that we should NOT,**

_You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth_

_**And that is when it started going south, OH"**_

When we sung that line we stood up and I stood next to Chad's seat and Jade next to Alan's.

"_**Get your hands off my hips,**_

'_**fore I punch you in the lips,**_

_**Stop you staring at my-**_

**HEY"**

Jade swung her hips at Alan.

"_**Take a hint, take a hint,**_

_**No you can't buy me a drink,**_

_**Let me tell you what I think,**_

_**I think you could use a mint,**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint,**_

_**t-take a hint, take a hint"**_

I began to dance around the restauraunt as I sang.

"_I guess you still don't get it so lets take it from the top"_

I turned around to see Jade stood on the bar, walking along it as she sang.

"**You asked me what my sign is and I told you it was STOP,**

_And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped,_

_**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht, OH,**_

_**Get your hands off my hips,**_

'_**fore I punch you in the lips,**_

_**Stop you staring at my-**_

**HEY"**

As Jade said hey, she jumped down from the table, landing in front of a very scared looking waiter.

"_**Take a hint, take a hint,**_

_**No you can't buy me a drink,**_

_**Let me tell you what I think,**_

_**I think you could use a mint,**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint,**_

_**t-take a hint, take a hint"**_

Whilst the music played after the chorus, we headed round to the other side of the bar, standing opposite Chad and Alan.

"_What about no don't you get,_

**So go and tell your friend,**

_**I'm not really interested,**_

_It's about time that you're leavin,_

**I'm going to count to three and,**

**Open my eyes and,**

_**You'll be gone"**_

The boys stood up to leave out the door but we stood in front of them so they couldn't get away. We started walking forwards and the only option they had was to walk backwards.

"**One,**

_Get your hands off my,_

**Two,**

_Or I'll punch you in the,_

**Three,**

_Stop your staring at my,_

**HEY"**

Jade grabbed Alan's collar and pulled his face close to hers whilst I smirked at Chad.

"_Take a hint, take a hint,_

_**I am not your missing link,**_

_**Let me tell you what I think,**_

_**I think you could use a mint,**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint,**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint,**_

**Woaaaaaaaaaa-oooo,**

_**Get your ha-"**_

I stopped singing. Because stood in the corner of the room were Robbie, Beck and Rex. All with looks of amusement on their faces. I stood there in shock but Jade carried on singing, walking towards Beck.

"**hands off my hips,**

'**fore I punch you in the lips,**

**Stop you staring at my,**

**HEY"**

She grabbed the front of Beck's shirt.

"**Take a hint, take a hint,**

**t-take a hint, take a hint."**

She then pulled Beck towards her and kissed him full on the mouth. He was in shock, but melted into the kiss pretty quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist whilst she wrapped her arm holding the microphone around his neck, her other hand still on his chest. I smiled at them then remembered why he was here. I looked around but I couldn't see Robbie anywhere. I took my microphone back to the karaoke station and went to ask Jade if she'd seen Robbie but she was busy with Beck. I huffed in frustration and went outside to look for him. When I got outside, it was really dark and I checked my phone to see that it was 10:20. I then used my phone as a light to see if I could see Robbie. I couldn't see him anywhere and I was about to turn around and go back inside when somebody wrapped one arm around my waist and one hand covered my mouth. I squealed in surprise and tensed up, fear coursing through my body. The arm wrapped around my waist lifted me up so I was dangling about an inch off the ground, and I could feel someone's head next to mine.

"_Didn't anyone ever tell you it's dangerous for little girls to be out in the dark on their own" _a voice whispered and I recognised who it was straight away. I relaxed but then felt angry. He pulled his hand away and it joined his other around my waist, holding me up.

"You scared me" I huffed, pouting.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby" he said, putting me down and spinning me round so he could hug me properly. I leaned into his chest, sighing with a smile on my face.

"Why are you out here?" I asked and I felt him tense up.

"Just…sorting something out" he replied. "Come on, lets go back inside." He tried to pull me in but I pulled on his wrist and put my hand on his face, locking my eyes on his.

"What's going on?" I said softly.

"I was there for the whole song" he said, jaw tense.

"You were?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, we were in the corner so you couldn't see us. Those guys were all over you so I decided to teach them a lesson" he said, jaw even tenser.

"What did you do?!" I demanded.

"Me and Rex taught them not to mess with me or my girl. They had the nerve to say that you were flirting back" he said, looking at me with hard eyes.

"I wasn't flirting!" I cried. "I was just being kind but I asked them to leave pretty much straight away!" I defended myself. "Besides, I'm not the one in the wrong here! Did you beat them up?!" I asked. He didn't answer my question vocally but he avoided my gaze with a guilty look on his face, and that's all the words I needed.

"Robbie! You can't just beat guys up! What if you get in trouble for this and-" he cut me off by crashing his lips into mine and kissing me, hard. He pushed me up against the stone wall and I winced at the pain that shot through my back but he soon soothed it with his warm touch all over me.

"He can't touch what's _mine_" he growled and made a beeline for my neck. My legs almost gave out under me and all terror was replaced with ecstasy because of what he was doing to me. He left kisses all up one side of my neck then moved to the other side. I let out a small gasp when he nipped me, but moaned when he began sucking it to soothe the pain. I could feel him smirk against my mouth and I suddenly realised this was his way of avoiding his feelings. I ran my hands through his curly hair and then pulled his head up so his face was in front of mine.

"I am with _you_. I don't like any other guys and I don't flirt with other people. I chose you" I said, then kissed him. He kissed back and it was all passion and feelings and after a minute we pulled back, out of breath, leaning our foreheads against each other.

* * *

**AN: Here it is! I figured Cat and Jade would have to sing together at some point so why not now?! Cade and Bade in this chapter people, and if you think that Jade's kiss was a bit random, she did it because Cat had got her thinking with what she said about Robbie making her heart flutter and Beck obviously liking Jade and such. This episode is very obviously based on Tori and Jade's playdate, same dialogue (some is different) and song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Tori and Jade's Playdate, Cat, Robbie, Rex, Beck, Jade, Chad or Alan. Or Take a Hint. Boo.**

**Reviews:**

**CabbieLoverSAC22 - Yes, she will change and it is going to affect her relationship with Tori and André but also with some other familiar faces who will be making an appearance next chapter! More cade in this chapter, woop!**

**Ariana4Ever - There wasn't much Cabbie until the end, but I hope you liked what there was! (:**

**CaburpleGiraffe - ROBBIE AND CADBURY CHOCOLATE OMG YES**

**Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness - Oh no! I hope you get back into writing in the holidays (: thank you very much!**

**Sofia13 - Thanks so much! More Cade in this chapter for you!**

**Now a lot of you guys have been asking about college and stuff and I live in England so my college is different to American colleges. Mine is more like High school/sixth form, except you only do courses you choose and you don't have to go if you don't want to (: But it is still a lot of work but it's also a lot of fun and I hope everyone else who is at college is having fun as well (:**

**Thanks to SideSpitter for favouriting and following this story.**

**And finally I'd like to say RIP to Debra McCurdy. Thank you for giving us Jennette, she is a truly amazing person. She's being so strong right now and I have so much respect for her. My best wishes and condolences to Jennette and her family.**

**Until next time, mwah!**

**chuckyshmucky -xo**


	8. Chapter 8

_1 month later_

**Cat's POV**

I walked through the hallways, smiling at all the students around me. I could see girls dressed like me and my smile got bigger. It felt nice to have people talking about me and looking up to me. I felt someone grab my wrist and turned around to see André and Tori.

"Oh, hey guys" I said happily but pulled my hand away.

"Cat, where were you last night?" Tori demanded.

"I was with Jade, she was telling me some stuff about Kenzie in the year above" I said, blowing a bubble with my pink gum and smirking at the memory.

"That's fantastic but we were supposed to be working on our music project together" Tori said.

"I thought you guys were writing it and then I was singing?" I said.

"No, it was a group effort. We were all going to work together" André said, frowning at me.

"When you're ready to put some effort in then we'll include you, but for now we're presenting a duet and you can fend for yourself" Tori said, before she tugged André's arm and they walked away.

"Wait guys!" I yelled, running after them in my pink heels. "You can't just drop me from the project!"

"Cat, it's not just the project" Tori said. "We were meant to have a girl's night in last week and you blew me off last minute to hang out with Jade!" Tori said.

"Yeah and when I got us all tickets to that concert, you didn't show up because you said Robbie was taking you somewhere better" André said.

"You've barely spent any time with us since you became a golden!" Tori cried. "We were the first people to talk to you in this school and now you act like you're better than us?! Whatever, I'm done trying" she said, shrugging and walking away. "André, you coming?"

"See ya Cat" he said, a sad smile on his face. They walked away, not looking back at me and I felt a pang in my stomach. It was quickly replaced by anger as I growled under my breath and stormed over to my locker, putting in the combination and opening it forcefully.

"What's up Cat?" I heard Jade say as her and Beck approached our lockers, wrapped around each other.

"André and Tori just dropped me from our music project because 'I've been ignoring them since I became a golden'" I snapped, making quotation marks with my fingers as I angrily shoved stuff in my locker.

"Ugh, I never liked that Tori chick anyway" Jade said, scowling. "So what are you doing tonight?" she asked opening her locker.

"I have to do-" I began but was cut off when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw a boy stood near me, a smirk on his face.

"Hello?" I asked nervously.

"What's up sweet?" he said, before winking at me and walking away.

"What was that about?" Beck asked, looking at the boy confused.

"That's Daniel Forth" Jade said. "He's got a thing for Cat but I didn't think he'd actually act on it." Then she turned back to putting stuff in her locker.

I frowned at the boy's retreating figure then turned to Jade. "So what are you up to tonight?" I asked her.

"We're on a date" Beck said, wrapping an arm around her waist and nuzzling his face against the side of hers.

"It's not a date" she said, scowling.

"She's meeting my parents" he said, ignoring her comment with an amused look on his face.

"Looking forward to it" she said, sarcastically. I smiled at them and giggled, looking around for Robbie.

"You with Robbie tonight?" Jade asked.

"No, I have to do my music project - ALONE" I said, scowling at the thought of André and Tori again.

"Any idea what you're going to do?" Beck asked.

"I dunno" I shrugged. "Probably write a song about Robbie."

"Ew" Jade moaned.

"Hey Valentine!" I heard a voice shout. I turned around to see-

OH MY GOD.

"GIBBYYYYY!" I screamed, dropping my folder and running up to him, enveloping him in a huge hug. He hugged me back so hard that he lifted me off the ground. After about a minute, he put me down and I saw three smiling faces around us. The first belonging to a very pretty brunette, Carly Shay. The second belonging to an equally pretty but also quite scary blonde, Sam Puckett. And the third belonging to a good looking brunette guy, Freddie Benson.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I asked, a smile covering my face.

"Well you stopped talking to us for like 2 weeks so we came to check you weren't dead" Sam said.

"Two weeks?! Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yep" Gibby said, holding up his phone so I could see his call history. His last call from me was exactly two weeks ago.

"I'm sorry guys" I said, "I've just been busy settling in."

"You've settled in pretty well by the looks of things" Freddie said, gesturing to the sea of students around us. "More than half these girls are dressed like you."

"Yeah Valentine, what gives?" Sam added.

"Well I'm in this group here, the goldens. They're like the most popular people in school" I said, blushing.

"Wow" Carly said.

"Yeah, how did you manage that?" Sam said in surprise. It was no secret that she always found me a bit strange, but I never minded.

"Well…there's a guy…" I mumbled.

"A guy?" Carly said quickly, standing next to me in a flash. "Who is he?!" she demanded.

I scanned around the corridors but there was no sign of Robbie.

"I can't see him anywhere" I said shrugging.

"Well tell us about him" Carly said, lightly slapping my arm.

"Well his name's Robbie and he's SUPER hot" I said, grinning. "And a complete bad boy."

"Does he collect pee wee babies?" Sam said snickering and I laughed along with her. Carly had been unfortunate enough to find a bad boy who collected the children's toys, and he was completely obsessed with them. They weren't together for much longer.

"Shut up" Carly said, pouting. "We're supposed to be hearing about _your _boyfriend!"

"Does he treat you right?" Gibby said, in a rare show of seriousness. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. I'd been friends with Gibby since I was 3. Nobody would play with us at pre-school because we were both weird and different, so we made best friends with each other.

"Yes, he treats me right" I said sighing. "He's a little protective to be honest. He 'taught some guys a lesson' because they were flirting with me."

"Alright, he sounds like my kind of guy" Sam said, smirking.

"So, what we doing today?" Freddie asked.

"I have lessons" I pointed out. "Which reminds me, why aren't you guys at school?"

"We had a half week because of some teacher training thing so we thought we'd come visit you" Sam answered.

"Well luckily I finish early on a Friday, I get to leave at 2 instead of 3" I said smiling.

"How come?" Freddie asked.

"Because Robbie said so" I replied, looking pointedly at him. "So, shall I meet you guys at my house at 2:30 and we can hang out all weekend?!" I said excitedly.

"Sure" they agreed.

"See you at your house, red" Sam said, as the trio walked away.

"I really missed you" Gibby said once we were alone.

"I missed you too" I said, reaching up to hug him. "I'll see you later" I said, waving over my shoulder as I went to first lesson.

* * *

It was lunch and I was swapping my books and getting my purse when my locker door slammed shut in front of me.

"What the-?" I began but stopped when I felt someone stand flush against my back, pushing me into my locker door. I had to turn my head quickly so my nose wouldn't be squished. "Robbie, what the hell are you doing?" I said angrily.

"I heard a nasty rumour that you were hugging a guy this morning" he spat.

"Yeah, I was" I said, not sure why he was angry.

"Dammit Cat" he growled, pushing away from me and punching his locker with the side of his fist.

"What is wrong with you?!" I yelled, grabbing his hand to stop him.

"You know how angry I get, why would you flaunt other guys in my face" he snapped, a dark look in his eyes. I felt rage bubble through me and dropped his hand, stepping away from him.

"You think I'm rubbing other guys in your face? To wind you up? Why would I do that?!" I shouted, ignoring the crowd we were attracting.

"Because you can!" he replied. "You know how many guys are into you and you're loving all the attention you're getting from everybody!" he yelled.

I stared at him, gob smacked. "You think I'm that shallow?" I asked quietly. "That is sick!" I hissed, before running out of school, ignoring his shouts. I ran all the way home and mooched in my room for a couple of hours until I heard my doorbell ring. I looked over to my pink bedside clock and saw that it was 2:30 exactly. I got out of bed and shuffled downstairs to the front door, opening it and letting my friends inside.

"What's up with you?" Sam asked.

"I had a fight with Robbie" I said, pouting.

"What about?" Carly asked.

"He got jealous of Gibby and thinks I'm rubbing guys in his face because I love attention" I spat.

"He's jealous of Gibby?!" Sam asked, laughing. "Why would anybody ever be jealous of that potato?!"

"Like you weren't jealous of Tasha!" Gibby countered.

The smile dropped from her face and she glared daggers at Gibby who squealed and ran to hide behind Carly whilst the rest of us rolled our eyes.

Freddie chuckled and put his hands down on my desk, accidentally knocking off a sheet of paper.

"Oh sorry" he said, bending down to pick it up. "What is it?" he asked, handing it to me.

"Shit!" I hissed, reading the top of the paper. I looked up and saw them all staring at me in disbelief. "What?" I asked.

"Where did that come from?" Gibby asked.

"Yeah, if I'd have known you were such a potty mouth, I would have hung with you before" Sam said, smirking.

"Sorry, bad habit" I said, realising what had just come out of my mouth. "Look you guys I'm really sorry but I have to do this assignment for my music class. I have to write a little bit of a song that's like 1 minute long and I have nothing. It's due in for Monday" I moaned, looking at them all sadly.

"How come you haven't done it already?" Carly asked.

"I was meant to be working with a couple people but today they ditched me because I missed a couple rehearsals to hang with Robbie" I said, frowning.

"Wow. Avoiding homework for this guy. Must be special" Sam said, eyebrows raised.

"Well do you think you'll be finished tonight?" Gibby asked.

"Probably not" I said, pouting. "I'll try and finish it tomorrow and then we can hang out Sunday yeah?" I said.

"Okay but we're leaving at 2 on Sunday" Gibby said, a sad tone to his voice.

"I know, it sucks" I moaned, walking down the stairs with them.

"Text us when you're done okay?" Carly said.

"Will do, thanks for coming all the way over to see me guys" I said, as they walked out the door. "I wish I had more free time to spend with you."

"Do your homework next time" Gibby said, jokingly, pointing at me. I stuck my tongue out at him then waved them off as the walked down the path. Shutting the door, I took a deep breath and tried to think of inspiration for a song.

* * *

I rushed into music class Monday morning, sitting down in my seat. I was 10 minutes late but luckily the teacher wasn't mad because of my golden…ness. I had worked on my song all Saturday and finished the last little bit off Sunday morning, squeezing in about 5 hours with Gibby, Sam, Freddie, Carly and her brother Spencer before they left to go back to Florida. I hadn't spoken to Robbie at all since our fight and I ignored Jade's messages, asking me what happened.

"We're going to be presenting your assignments today" the teacher said. "Cat, why doesn't your group go first?" she said, smiling at me. Although she hadn't directly said it, I knew it was because I was late. I deserved it though and I'd worked really hard on my song, so I stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"I'm on my own" I said to the teacher, noticing her confused face as to where my group was. She frowned at me but didn't question it. "Hi everybody" I said, turning to the class. I heard lots of 'hi's back and I smiled. I saw André and Tori's scowling faces and my smile dropped. I cleared my throat and looked down at my shoes, preparing to sing. I opened my mouth and sung my song alone, without any instruments.

"_ooh, so crazy you get my heart jumpin,_

_When you put your lips on mine,_

_And honey it ain't a question, q-question,_

_Boy I know just what you like,_

_So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday,_

_Lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me,_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave ya,_

_And I ain't goin nowhere, cuz you're a keeper,_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me,_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it,_

_You got my heart don't know how you did it, no,_

_And I don't care who sees it babe,_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me,_

_I love the way, I love the way,_

_Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way,_

_I love the way you make me feel,_

_I love it, I love it,_

_I love the way you make me feel,_

_I love it, the way you love you-oooohhhh…"_

I smiled as I finished my song and everyone clapped.

"That was a very good song, Cat" the teacher said.

"Thanks" I said, a smile cutting my face in half.

"However…" she said, and my smile dropped. "The assignment clearly said that you had to create a tune with an instrument and then add lyrics."

"B-but my voice is an instrument, I was playing my voice!" I cried, trying to salvage the situation.

"Sorry Cat, but it doesn't meet the requirements so I have to fail you" she said, regret on her face.

"OK" I squeaked, shuffling back to my seat as I tried to hold back my tears. It was the first proper song I'd ever written and I worked really hard on it. All for nothing. I swallowed back a sob and wiped a tear from my face. People in the class performed and got good grades and I clapped for them even though I felt like flipping the desk and going home. Then finally;

"Tori and André, would you like to come up and perform?" the teacher said. My head shot up at the sound of their names and the evil inside me wanted them to fail, but then the kindness inside me started frowning at her and she shrunk back. Tori was singing and André was on keyboard as well as singing, and they had an upbeat tune that everyone was dancing along to in their seats.

"_I don't have the time to be waiting around,_

_For someone with a fake ID,_

_Seriously, you need to get out of town,_

_This picture's just a little creepy,_

_I love hall and oats,_

_You like cartoon shows,_

_Something tells me we don't fit,_

_Here's a tip for free, since you don't know me,_

_I think you're gonna catch on quiiiiiiiiick,_

_Hey,_

_Cuz I'm moving faster, faster, faster, faster than boys,_

_A recipe for disaster-saster,_

_The sound of your voice,_

Your voice,

_It makes me go,_

_No, no, no, no-oooh woah oh,_

_Yeah, you, you've got to go,_

_Faster, faster, faster, faster than boys,_

_Faster than boys"_

They got a huge round of applause from everyone, including me. I couldn't not clap, their song was amazing. Probably would have been crap if I had helped. I looked down and starting picking at the chipped pink varnish on my nails.

"Well done Tori and André. You two did really good and therefore-" the teacher began.

"Three" André interrupted her.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"There were three in our group" he said, ignoring the confused looks from the teacher and Tori. "Cat helped us" he said. My head shot up and I looked at him, gob smacked. "Her song was just really good and we wanted to give her a chance to showcase it. We didn't realise she wouldn't pass" he said, shrugging. Tori stared at him and he smacked her arm lightly, as if keeping her quiet.

Guilt flooded my body. They were lying for me and letting me take credit for their work. I felt everyone's eyes on me and looked up to see the teacher was calling my name.

"Can you come up front please?" the teacher said.

I got up slowly and shuffled to the front and avoided everyone's eyes.

"Well in that case, Cat I'm changing your mark to a pass. And I'd get that song of yours developed. It's got potential" she said, smiling at me. I smiled nervously and breathed a sigh of relief, rushing back to my seat and packing my bag. I walked out the classroom and rushed up to Tori and André who were walking a bit in front of me.

"Guys!" I yelled, rushing up to them. "Thanks for that. I'm so sorry I've been such a bitch recently, it just felt really nice to fit in."

"It's okay Cat" André said, smiling.

"Why would you let me take credit though?" I asked.

"Because your song was amazing. It didn't deserve a fail. And you're really nice, underneath it all" he said calmly.

I beamed at them both and they opened their arms to hug me. We hugged and bobbed around, laughing.

"I'm not doing anything tonight" I said. "Do you want to grab some sushi or something?"

"Yeah sure" André said.

"Okay, we can go to mine after school and then go on to sushi yeah?" I said smiling.

"I don't know. I think you might be a bit tied up" Tori said, looking over my shoulder. I turned around to see Robbie leaned against the lockers, looking at me with his hands in his pockets. I opened my mouth to talk to Tori and André but they cut me off.

"It's cool" Tori said. "We'll meet you at Nozu at 7. If you can't make it then just give us a buzz. We won't mind" she said, smiling.

"We have to get to class" André said, giving Tori a knowing smile. She smirked back then wiggled her eyebrows at me. I knew they had study hall because I did as well. I stuck my tongue out at them and they rushed off, giggling. I turned around and walked towards Robbie slowly, dread filling my stomach.

"Hey" I said quietly when I reached him.

"Let's go somewhere more private" he said, walking away. I followed him and tried to calm myself down, dreading the worst. We stepped into a disabled bathroom and he locked the door behind us. We both stood there in silence, he was being stubborn and I was just too scared to say anything.

"I'm sorry" he said, quietly and I looked up to him in shock. "What? I'm not completely heartless" he said.

"I know you're not" I said gently.

"I freaked out Cat. You mean so much to me. I'm scared I'm going to lose you" he murmured. "I heard your song"

"What?" I gasped.

"I was stood at the back of the class. It was really good. Is that really how you feel?"

I nodded shyly and he brushed a piece of hair off my face. Then he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. I kissed back for a bit but then remembered what had happened in class today and pulled back, frowning.

"What's up?" he murmured, burying his face in my neck.

"People only like me because I'm a golden" I said. "I thought they liked me and looked up to me, but they're just scared of me. Well, scared of you and Jade."

"No" he said, pulling back and looking in my eyes. "They like you because you're kind, sweet and friendly. That's why I love you" he said, reaching down to kiss my neck. I froze. What?

"You love me" I mumbled.

"What?" he sighed, pulling back.

"You love me" I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. He rolled his eyes and kissed me again, hard. But it was different than all the others. There was something else in there. And I kissed back just as hard.

"I love you too" I said between kisses. "So much."

* * *

**AN: Tada! She did fight with Tori and André! But it's okay, because they're friends again (: And some special guests in there (; Ariana and Jennette are coming to the UK for the Sam and Cat premiere but I don't have enough money to go see them and I'm all sad D';**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious. I also don't own The Way or Faster than Boys which are both amazing songs! It was the acoustic version of the way that I based this on, and the episode version of Faster than Boys from 'The bad roommate'…that I also don't own ):**

**Reviews:**

**Ariana4Ever - **Thank you! I love Cade (: Yeah, but he does use words occasionally :L

**Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness - **more sexy Robbie and more protective Robbie and more kissing (; and some fluff :3

**CabbieLoverSAC22 - **He _might _have a dark past… (; They fell out ): But lovely André made friends with her again (:

**CaburpleGiraffe - **love that song! Don't know why he bothers to lie when Jade is his cousin :L

**Sofia13 - **Robbie is just…OOF (; Cat is just cute all the time ^^ Thank you, I'm trying to update because I have ideas for later on in this story and I want to get to them (: I'm loving 'that's why I'm victorious' by the way! Everyone go check that out!

**CabbieisLife - **Thank you so much, it means a lot! Hot Robbie should be a thing…c'mon Dan! In Cat's dream or something (; Not sure whether Tandré will happen or whether they'll just be all little moments and things (:

**TANDRÉ! What would everyone want? Dating or just close friends with little moments full of fluff?**

**superstar1030 - **Thank you!

**mewgirl 12 - **I think it'd be really interesting to see Rex as a real person on the show (: and I love Tori and Jade's playdate! There's such cute cabbie as well! AMAZING song!

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOVELY FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITES! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**I'm super excited for the Sam and Cat episode, 'Twinception'! Jennette said Melanie's coming back and I'm super excited! Been waiting so long for this!**

**Until next time babys,**

**chuckyshmucky -xo **


	9. Chapter 9

**Cat's POV**

I walked up to the small cluster of people at the lockers and smiled.

"Hi guys" I said, waving the pink flyer in my hand.

"What is that?" Jade asked, frowning at me for being so happy.

"It's a flyer about the school dance, I think we should all go!" I said excitedly. Rex began to snigger and Jade rolled her eyes.

"What?" I said, frowning because they were all mocking me.

"Cat, baby, nobody goes to those things" Robbie said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Well, why not?" I asked, disappointed. They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"You have to dress up to get in and the themes are always really cringey" Jade said, grimacing. "The only people committed enough to going are teachers and wazzbags!"

"Well, if we all went then surely more people would want to go, right?" I asked looking at them.

"Yeah" Rex said.

"But Cat, none of us really want to dress up" Beck said, trying to be kind.

"Why not? Dressing up is so much fun!" I squealed.

"What's the theme?" Robbie said, sighing.

"Movie magic" I said, grinning. "Come on, there's tons of movies out there! You could be anything! Pleeeaassseeeee!" I said, squeezing my eyes together and holding out the flyer in front of me.

"Fine, we'll go!" Robbie sighed.

"Oh my god, yay!" I squealed, kissing Robbie on the cheek. "We could go as Disney princesses!"

"No. No way. I'll go but not as a princess" Jade said, a look of terror on her face.

"Pleassseeee Jadey!"

"Don't call me that!" she snapped.

"You could be snow white. With her poison apple. I can make us all killer costumes. C'mon Jade, an apple that's poisoned…"

"Okay. But don't make me look like a priss" she said, pointing a long, black fingernail at me. 

"I won't" I insisted, shaking my head. "Tori could go as Belle!"

"Not Vega" Jade moaned.

"They're my friends too, you guys" I said. "I'm not ditching them."

"You're too nice" Robbie murmured, squeezing my waist.

"So you can be Snow White and you can be the prince" I said, pointing to Beck and Jade. "Tori can be Belle and André can be her prince. I'll be Ariel and you can be Eric" I said, jabbing Robbie in the chest. "And Rex, you could be Flynn Rider!"

"Who's he?" he asked, not looking up from his phone.

"He's the thief from Tangled. He's a ladies man until he falls in love with Rapunzel" I answered.

"Cool" he said, not really listening. I rolled my eyes at him. "I've got to meet someone" he said walking off. Jade grabbed his arm and raised her eyebrow. "Sophia Racer" he told her, before walking off.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"The only girl in this school who hasn't kissed Rex" Jade said, still looking after him. I cleared my throat and she turned to look at me. "Oh, except you. She ignores all of his advances. I think that's why he likes her" she said.

"Because she hates him?" I asked confused.

"Because it's a challenge" Beck said, looking to Jade and smiling.

I heard the bell for first lesson ring and opened my locker to get my books out.

"You're not going to class are you?" Robbie said, pouting at me.

"I have to" I said, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"But I'm not going to see you all day!" he moaned. "You're refusing to ditch _any _lessons and you want to sit with those wieners at lunch!" 

"Stop it!" I shouted, smacking him in the stomach. "I told you guys last week, those two are my friends and I care about them so you guys have to start being nice to them!"

"Yeah, they're not so bad" Beck said, backing me up. I smiled gratefully at him.

"Oh, so you like Tori? Do you think she's hot?!" Jade demanded, glaring at him.

"No, I didn't say that, I was just-" Beck tried to defend himself, but Jade had already blown up.

"You were just choosing her over your own girlfriend!" Jade yelled, before she stormed off down the corridor. Beck rubbed his face and sighed, before going after her. Robbie chuckled and then turned to face me, wrapping both arms around my waist. He pulled me into him but I put one hand on his chest to stop him and put the other finger over his lips.

"N-uh mister, I was serious about going to class" I scolded him. "My dad already dislikes you and if I start failing my classes then he'll know you were involved and hate you even more."

"But-" he started but I cut him off.

"We have studying tonight" I said. I then went up on tiptoes and got close to his lips. "I'll make it up to you then" I whispered, looking up at him through my lashes. I smiled and unwound him from me, squeezing his hand and walking off.

"Hidey-ho neighbours!" I cheered, sitting down on a table with André and Tori.

"What's up miss popularity?" Tori joked.

"Shut up!" I said, throwing one of my fries at her. She caught it and popped it into her mouth, wiggling her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and started eating my fries.

"So" André said, taking a swig of his blix. "Is it true you and your fellow royalty are going to the dance?"

"Yeah, and you're coming with us" I said excitedly. André stared at me and Tori choked on her fry. Once she had taken a drink of water and André had patted her on the back a couple times, she too stared at me.

"You're not serious?" she said. "I cannot go to a dance with the perfect posse!" she wailed.

"Don't call them that!" I scolded. "Come on, it will be fun! We're going as Disney princesses. Jade will be Snow White, I'll be Ariel and you can be Belle!"

"Really? Me and Jade West? Being princesses together?" she asked.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Awesome? Jade hates me!"

"No she doesn't!"

"Yes she does! She poured iced coffee all over me! Luckily, Beck stood up for me and I didn't become a complete social outcast!"

"Okay, okay, so she's not your biggest fan" I admitted. "But we're all going. Beck included. And I've already told them they have to be nice to you guys. Oh pleeeaaasseeee come! I'm going to make us all AMAZING outfits and if you really hate it then you can leave. Pwetty please?" I batted my eyelashes and pouted.

"Fine, we'll come!" Tori said.

"This had better be good, red" André said, pointing at me with his fork.

"It will be!" I squealed, running around the table and hugging them both.

"Cat Valentine to the principle's office" I heard over the talloy.

"Missed more lessons to make out with Robbie?" Tori asked.

"No, I've been to every lesson this week!" I said, walking away from the table with a wave. I saw Robbie looking at me and I shrugged in reply, before walking to Helen's office. I knocked and timidly stuck my head round the door.

"Come in Cat" she said and I shuffled in. "You're not in trouble" she reassured and I let out a big sigh. "I've been talking to your music teacher and she says that you're incredibly talented. I want to give you the opportunity to sing at the school dance in a couple of weeks" she said.

"Seriously?" I asked in disbelief.

"Obviously not for the whole dance, we'd want to let you enjoy yourself. But just two or three songs so it's not the same thing all night"

"Oh my god, yes! I'll do it!" I yelled, running round the desk and hugging her.

"Don't hug me" she said, pushing me away. "You can go!"

I rushed out the office and ran straight into someone, both of us falling to the floor.

"Sorry" I frantically apologised. I looked up to see that kid who Jade said fancied me. "Daniel, right?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah" he said, grinning as he stood up and held a hand out to me. I was about to accept his offer when out of nowhere, someone else grabbed his wrist. We both looked to see Robbie stood there, eyeing Daniel.

"I've got to go to class" Daniel said, prising his arm from Robbie and pointing at me. "See ya Valentine" and with that, he walked away. Robbie offered his hand to me and I accepted it, being pulled up and brushed down my skirt.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"His name's Daniel-" I began.

"I meant with Helen" he interrupted.

"Oh." I said, blushing at my own mistake. "She's asked me to sing at the dance. How cool is that?" I squealed, embarrassment forgotten.

"That's awesome!" he cheered, hugging me.

"Now all I've got to do is make the costumes and we'll be all good!" I said, jumping up and down.

"You were serious about that, huh?" he asked, amused.

"Of course I was!" I said, smacking him lightly.

_3 weeks later._

I sighed and looked at the three mannequins wearing their dresses, and smiled. All my hard work has paid off.

'_Dresses are done. Everyone come to my place at 5. Can't wait to show you! Xoxo'_

I mass texted everybody. Yay, I love mass texting!

Not long after, I heard my doorbell ring. I rushed downstairs and opened my door to see Jade and Beck stood there.

"Hi guys, come in!" I cheered. Just as we were heading up the stairs, the doorbell rung again and Tori was stood there.

"Hey Tori!" I squealed, pulling her in. I dragged her upstairs with me and Beck and Jade were stood at the top of the stairs.

"Which room's yours?" Tori asked and I pointed to the pink door with my name on it.

"It's got her name on it" Jade jeered, but I shushed her before a fight could start. I saw Beck smirking out the corner of my eye as we all entered my room.

"And tada!" I cheered, presenting the three dresses.

The first was Jade's dress. It was a royal blue corset with short, lighter blue, lace sleeves. I remembered Jade saying she hated the colour yellow, so instead it had a red skirt with black apples dotted on it, bites taken out of them. The outfit was completed with a pair of red, heeled, knee-high boots.

"Well?" I asked, nervously ringing my hands together.

"Its…not bad" she said in surprise.

"Really?" I checked, a huge smile breaking out.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty hot. Nice work Valentine" she winked at me, before taking her dress off the mannequin and going into my bathroom to try it on.

"You next" I said, showing Tori her dress. It was gold all over. A corset with off the shoulder straps, and a big, ruffled skirt that stopped just above the knee. I handed her some matching gold shoes and she went into the downstairs bathroom to get dressed. I picked up my outfit and turned to Beck.

"Could you just wait outside the door please?" I said to him. "I'll call you in when we're all ready" I pushed him out the door and shut it behind him. I got changed into my outfit and looked into the full length mirror, smiling at my reflection. I was wearing a purple, halter neck crop top with a few silver sparkles on it. I was also wearing a skirt that had lots of different shades of green in it and came a couple of inches above my knee. I slipped into my matching green shoes and Tori and Jade came in at the same time. I called Beck and he came in, eyes going straight to Jade.

"Looking good ladies" he said, wolf whistling. I giggled and Tori blushed whilst Jade glared at him. He rolled his eyes and kissed her, fingers brushing the red material on her skirt. I smiled because both Tori and Jade looked really happy in their dresses and all my hard work had paid off.

We all started chatting for a while, but when things started to get tense between Jade and Tori, that's when Beck and I decided to call it a night. I waved them goodbye as they left in their own clothes, arguing about whether they were going to give Tori a lift home. I smirked and ran upstairs back to my room, putting the costumes back on my manikins.

"You look hot" I heard a male voice say and I jumped and squealed. I spun around to see Robbie stood by my door, smirking.

"Cat?" I heard my dad say and footsteps coming up the stairs. I grabbed Robbie and shoved him under my bed, sorting out the sheets and sitting down just as my dad came in. "You okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah" I said, trying to ignore the fact my boyfriend was under my bed.

"I heard you scream" he said, frowning.

"A bird flew really close to the window, made me jump" I lied. It was worrying how much better I was at lying since I'd been with Robbie.

"Okay…" he said, and I doubt he properly believed me. "You had dinner?"

"Yeah, got some on the way home" I said, smiling.

"Okay, sweet dreams princess" he said, kissing my forehead and I held my breath, praying Robbie wouldn't be discovered. As I heard my dad's footsteps fade away downstairs, I let out the breath. I ripped back my covers and Robbie slid out, his head sticking out the end of my bed, a smirk plastered on my face.

"Robbie!" I hissed, scowling at him.

"Hey, _princess_" he said.

"If my dad catches you then I'll be in deep shit!" I moaned.

"He didn't catch me though, did he?" he said cheekily. I tried to stay mad at him but that look on his face made a smile break out on mine, and I laid on my front on the bed, my face in line with Robbie's.

"He's never going to catch me sweet cheeks" he said, winking at me.

"My little ninja" I said, leaning down to kiss him. "I'm super excited for the dance now" I said, a massive grin on my face.

"Wouldn't want to go with anyone else" he said, looking into my eyes. And for a rare moment, I actually saw a sincere look on his face. I smiled and kissed him again.

We stayed up talking for hours and at 12:07 exactly, he left my house out of the bedroom window that he came in.

**AN: Did you guys see Dan's tweet about the Sam and Cat special with some of the icily and Victorious characters in it?! I'M SO EXCITED!**

**Go check out the Creative Victorious Awards! And you could…you know…nominate me or something… (;**

**REVIEWS:**

**Flamekat - I figured that Robbie wouldn't actually be all lovey-dovey, so randomly chucking it in there seemed very him (:**

**CabbieLoverSAC22 - Well Cat and Gibby were best friends in preschool/nursery, whatever you want to call it. And then Carly, Freddie and Sam were all friends, and Gibby and Freddie made friends in a class because they always hung out with girls and liked the male company (: So they all just became a big group of friends really! (:**

**Sofia13 - That's okay (: I wanna see that film so bad! He looks so cute in the trailer! (x but hormones are hot… (;**

**CaburpleGiraffe - Maybe Gibby or Danny have a thing for Cat…you'll never know (; Did you eat cheese before bed? Because as amazing as that dream sounds, it's very random! :L I didn't get a chance to meet Ari but it was still nice to have her here, especially spending time with Nathan (':**

**Ariana4Ever - Yeah, he loves her (': updated! ((((:**

**mewgirl12 - ICARLY IS AMAZING! SEDDIE IS AMAZING TOO! Cat could possibly help them get together… (; Okay I can possibly make tandré happen too (; Thank you (:**

**superstar1030 - my cuties (;**

**Aprildlc3 - Thank you (: Cat was horrible ): Bade & Cade (: I think I just ship Jade with everyone :L**

**Cabbiefan101 - Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it (: I'm back! :D**

**Also a massive thank you to NicolexJadeyn, I' .maybe, Aprildlc3, Cabbiefan101, predsfan32479 for favouriting/following this or any of my other stories!**

**Until next time, mwah!**

**chuckyshmucky -xo**


End file.
